Cappello di Paglia
by psychncislover
Summary: When one of the Four Capo di Capi Re start encroaching on their territories, the Straw Hat Family, the Kid Family, and the Heart Family form an alliance to take the Capo di Capi Re out...permanently. But will this alliance be successful, or will it lead to their demise? AU. Mob-Style. More info inside! Action/Drama/Organized Crime
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I know I just posted another fic, but I've made a new story. I know, I'm terrible, but this idea would not leave me alone! I was looking at pics of _One Piece_ and kept coming across pics from Strong World, near the end where they all look _bad_ _ass_, and I kept thinking to myself, they kinda look like the Mafia. And it went downhill from that. So this story is about the characters as mobsters! We're in the _One Piece_ World (meaning Devil Fruits and the like exist) but instead of pirates, we have the Mafia! Also, there's still the World Government, but instead of the Marines, its the FBI. Oh, I'm mostly going off of post-timeskip stuff (except for a few) and there will be some notable changes to some characters. An example is that Chopper is going to be a human who ate the Reindeer-Reindeer Fruit; oh, and Brook is still a human, not a skeleton. This story is mostly going to be about the top 3 Supernovas (Straw Hat Family, Kid Family, Heart Family) forming an alliance to take out one of the Emperors who keeps trying to take over their territories (for some odd reason). Also, IDK yet if I'm gonna have any romantic pairings. I'm playing it by ear. Just read the story and I promise you'll understand. I hope. XD This chapter is basically just a "meet the characters" kind of deal.**

**Also, I got a few ideas for the story from another mob-themed story called Cosa Nostra by Pamplemoose. It's a ZoLu fic, tho, but you should check it out if you like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_ or any of ****_One Piece_**'s characters mentioned in this fic.

**Warning: This is AU. Basically, all that remains are their names, faces, and a few personality traits, but other than that, the characters in this story are completely OOC.**

* * *

For years, things in the Six Districts—East Blue, North Blue, West Blue, South Blue, Grand Line, and New World—were relatively peaceful, everyone coexisting peacefully with the individual Mob Families that watched over the territories that resided in the separate Districts. Yes, the Mafia. Gangs, of course, had risen up in the smaller cities and towns across the Districts, but everyone knew who really ran everything that went on behind the scenes, who the ones that pulled the strings were, and that's the Mob Families.

It's been twenty-two years since the Capo di tutti Capi (Boss of All Bosses), Gol D. Roger, died by execution. Any protégés he left behind have long since fled, either going into retirement or hiding, or establishing their own power by claiming territories of their own. These protégés have all since aged, and one in particular is now a Capo di Capi Re (King Boss of Bosses, a respected senior), but that's another story for another time.

There are the Four Capo di Capi Re, who mainly rule over the New World District (the largest and most influential one), that make up the "older generation" of the Mafia; these are the Families who've either been around since Roger's time or started right after Roger's death. Some of the Capo di Capi Re don't really care about becoming the Capo di tutti Capi, more content with running their territories and doing whatever, while the others want nothing more than to become Capo di tutti Capi. This is where the problems begin.

The gap Roger's death created left space for the smaller, starter Families to rise up, and that's just what they've been doing.

Besides the Four Capo di Capi Re, there's another group that stands at the top: the Nine Supernovas. They consist of the newer generation of the Mafia, the upstarts who have quickly made a name for themselves. These Family names are known all over, whispered in fear, admiration, or disgust, but always with respect.

But even among the Supernovas, there stood three Families that have gained even more recognition, known among the other Families and the FBI as the "Three Terrors". These three Families are the Straw Hat Family, the Kid Family, and the Heart Family. This is where our story begins, when the Three Terrors decided…to make an alliance.

* * *

"LUUUUUFFFFFYYYY!" a highly panicked voice shouted through the Mansion as the front door was slammed shut and two sets of feet came running to the kitchen.

Sitting at the kitchen table, scarfing down plates of food as fast as they were placed in front of him, sat 25-year-old Monkey D. Luffy—just a squirt; some say a kid in the world of men. But this "kid" has dreams, and the guts and power to back them up. When he said he wanted to be the Capo di tutti Capi, he meant it, and everyone knew it. Though he's so young, he's still the Boss of his own Family, known to everyone as the Straw Hat Family, and his territories mainly consist of the East Blue District, as well as some from the Grand Line.

He's 5'8½" and has mediumish, messy raven black hair with choppy-spiky fringe, obsidian eyes, light tan skin, and an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle; he also has two visible scars: a horizontal scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and a large X-shaped burn scar over his chest. Hanging from a chin-string over his back, like always, is his straw hat with a red band circling it. He goes nowhere without this hat, given to him by a very special person, which is how he got his epithet: "Straw Hat".

When Luffy was younger, he accidentally ate the Gum-Gum Fruit and gained the properties of highly stretchable rubber. Combined with the elasticity of his body, he uses this ability to accelerate parts or the whole of his body, as if shot by a slingshot, to deliver punches, kicks, head butts, body checks, or simply for propulsion. In addition to his Devil Fruit powers, he's a master in most martial arts—but specifically in karate and taekwondo—and he excels in all three variations of Haki (Observation, Armament, Conqueror's). Taking all of this into account, the FBI and World Government have given him a bounty of 580,000,000 berries.

"What the hell is that moron yelling about now?" came a slightly irritated voice from Luffy's right.

That would be 27-year-old Roronoa Zoro, the Underboss of the Straw Hats and Luffy's best friend. He's 5'11" and has shortish, slightly slicked back and messy light leaf green hair, midnight green eyes with a vertical scar running down his left one that keeps it closed, tan skin, a sinewy body, a massive stitched scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip, and stitched scars circling either ankle; dangling from his left ear are three identical gold teardrop earrings and bundled over his right hip are his three katanas_. _He never goes anywhere without his katanas as they're a part of who he is, which is how he earned his epithet, "Santoryu Demon".

Zoro is an extremely powerful master swordsman, excelling in kenjutsu and kendo, and is able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. Although he's most comfortable with his own personal style, Santoryu (three sword-style), his skills with one or two swords are still quite exceptional; he's also quite proficient in using Armament and Observation Haki and can fight hand-to-hand if need-be. These skills and his ranking in the Family have given him a bounty of 520,000,000 berries.

"Mmmph! Niph tooe—" Luffy was cut off with a kick to the back of his head.

"Swallow before trying to speak, idiot," came the lazy drawl of the chef trying to keep Luffy fed.

As well as being Luffy's personal chef, 27-year-old Cuire Sanji is also one of Luffy's Consiglieres (Chief Advisor); he uses his wit and experience to help Luffy manage a lot of his business transactions. He's 5'11" and has medium-longish, scruffy golden-yellow blond hair that's kept brushed over the right side of his face, light tan skin, teal-blue eyes, a dark goatee, stubble on his upper-lip, and a lithe, yet muscular, long-legged body; his eyebrows both form a spiral to the right and you can always find a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Sanji's quite popular in several Districts—by all the women. Clever and strong, he tops it off by being charming and chivalrous to any female; to him, all ladies are queens. His legs and feet are extremely powerful, able to level buildings and effortlessly defeat people much larger than himself. He's known as "Black-Leg" because of this particular fighting style, a combination of Capoeira, Tán Tuǐ, Taekwondo, and Blood Leg; he can also use Armament and Observation Haki quite well. His particular bounty is at 510,000,000 berries.

Swallowing down what was left in his mouth, Luffy tried speaking again. "What's wrong?"

"Seems like Usopp's freaking out again." Zoro commented, going back to cleaning Wadō Ichimonji.

"What happened this time?" Luffy wondered before going back to his meal; nothing can keep Luffy from food for too long.

"**LUUUUUFFFFFYYYY!**" came the yell again, this time loud enough to get the attention of the whole Mansion.

A slam of a door was heard before angry footsteps made their way into the kitchen; in the doorway stood a very pissed-off orange-haired woman, looking like she was about to murder someone.

"What the _hell_ is Usopp yelling about!?" the woman exclaimed angrily. "I'm trying to finish a map of Yuba Town!"

"Ah, Nami-_swan_, you're so beautiful when you're angry!" Sanji cooed while noodle-dancing over to the woman, presenting her with the parfait he was just about to bring her.

Sighing but giving the blond man a smile, Nami sat down in the seat to the left of Luffy. "Thanks, Sanji. I guess I could use a break."

The irate woman is 26-year-old Mandarina Nami, Luffy's first Consigliere and his other best friend. She's 5'7" and has wavy, hip-length hair the color of tangerines with choppy bangs and two chest-length strands framing her face, burgundy-colored eyes, fair skin, a slender, well-endowed, hourglass figure, and covering her left deltoid is an indigo tattoo that represents a tangerine and pinwheel.

Nami's a genius, particularly with tactics and directions, but if you asked her where her specialty truly lies, she'd tell you it was with money. Her love of Berries is why she manages all the Family's finances, which is the main reason the Straw Hats are the richest of the Supernova Families. Another thing she specializes in is cartography; she loves to make and draw maps, and is extremely good at it, so she ends up making the maps of all their territories. But Nami's not only beauty and brains, she's also not too bad in a fight. Her particular skills lie in bōjutsu and the Art of Weather; her weapon of choice is her specially-made Sorcery Clima-Tact—a tri-sectional cyan blue, metal bō staff that can control the weather at will. Her past experiences have led her to be an excellent thief and pickpocket, which gained her the epithet, "Cat Burglar". Her bounty is 410,000,000 berries.

"LUUUUUU—" the loud shout suddenly cut off, followed by a loud _CRASH_ and a startled scream.

"Ahhh! Usopp's hurt!" came a slightly high-pitched voice. "Doctor! We need a doctor!"

"You're the Doctor, Chopper!" Nami yelled in the direction of the grand room. "Stop running around and pull Usopp out of the damn wall!"

Zoro let out a sigh before sheathing Wadō. "Franky's not gonna be happy."

Suddenly, the porch door, located in the living room, was heard slamming open before a loud shout came through._ "SUPAH!"_ Appearing in the entrance of the kitchen, 36-year-old Cutty Franky struck his usual pose of slamming his forearms together above his head.

"Hey, Franky." Nami said tiredly, finishing up her parfait. "The wall needs fixing again."

_"Again?!"_ Franky shouted, eyebrows high as he dropped his arms. "What happened?"

Franky is one of Luffy's Caporegimes; particularly, the Caporegime of Enforcement and Collection. He's a powerfully built man with a height of 7'5½" and relatively enormous forearms with comparably small biceps; he has swooped-up cyan blue hair, light tan skin, dark gray eyes, a metal-plated nose, a three-pronged chin, and blue star tattoos on his forearms. When he was younger, he was severely injured in an accident that killed his parents, and, to survive, he rebuilt parts of his body using pieces of scrap metal, turning himself into a cola-powered cyborg with superhuman strength and a bunch of interesting features. Thanks to his cyborg body and functions, he's earned the epithet, "Cyborg Franky". He's also the leader of the Franky Gang, a loud, brash group of ragtags and thieves who're most regularly found in the center of Straw Hat threats and skirmishes. His bounty is at 444,000,000 berries.

"Usopp ran into the house, shouting about something, then crashed into one of the walls." Sanji explained before taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Again?" Franky said once more, a little calmer. "That's the fourth time this _week_ he's crashed into one!"

"Hey!" came an affronted voice from the kitchen's entrance. "I have _not_ crashed into the wall four times!"

The man who'd been screaming like a madman earlier is the 25-year-old Tirador Usopp, Luffy's Caporegime of Information and Research who also acts as Sniper when need-be. He's 5'9½" and has scapula-length, ringleted black hair pulled into a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, a cinnamon complexion, a black goatee, a sinewy body, thick lips, and a really abnormally long nose; hanging around his neck are a pair of orange red-tinted sniper goggles and placed over his ears are orange headphones.

Usopp has exceptional marksmanship abilities with any weapon he picks up, something he inherited from his father, Yasopp (Sniper of the Red-Hair Family); with his virtually unmatched sniper skills, he's been given the epithet "Sniper King". His particular gang, "Usopp's Pirates", are exceptional at collecting information on anything and everything in all the Six Districts as well as helping with any research that needs to be done. He has a bounty of 405,000,000 berries.

Franky, who had gone to the fridge to grab some colas, paused and turned to give Usopp a dubious look. "I've had to fix the wall every single time you've done it!" He paused to grab his colas from the fridge before turning back. "I think I'd know how many times you've wrecked one."

Looking cowed, Usopp slunk over to a seat at the table and laid his head down, sulking. Chopper, who'd been hiding behind the wall until now, cautiously made his way into the kitchen, nervously sitting next to his friend.

"Everything's alright, Chopper." Zoro assured the youngest Straw Hat member. "No one's mad. Just…annoyed."

The youngest is 23-year-old Tony Tony Chopper, the personal Doctor of the Straw Hat Family. He's 5'7" and has mediumish, shaggy golden brunet hair with messy fringe, large dark brown eyes, light tan skin, and a slim, yet lightly muscled, body; underneath his left ear is a jagged scar and on his head is a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle placed in the front-center, while the cap has buckles hanging from it, worn over a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways white medical cross on the front (given to him by his parents).

Chopper possesses a vast knowledge of both medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparations of most remedies and ointments, and is capable of administering surgery, blood transfusions, and resuscitation. Because of these skills, his given epithet is simply "Doc". When Chopper was really young, he mistakingly ate the Reindeer-Reindeer Fruit, which gave him the ability to transform into a reindeer hybrid and a full reindeer at will; with this ability, he's capable of turning into nine different forms, and with these forms come different fighting prowesses. Since he's only considered the doctor, his bounty is 150,000,000 berries.

"Oh yeah." Nami said, remembering why she's in the kitchen in the first place. Glaring at Usopp, she whacked him over the head, hard.

"Ooowww!" Usopp yelped, immediately covering the injured area before turning to Nami. "What the hell?"

_SMACK_. Usopp was kicked to the ground with a seething Sanji standing over him.

"Watch how you talk to a lady, asshole!" Sanji said around the cigarette clenched between his teeth.

Smirking, Zoro nonchalantly said, "Lady? I don't see a lady here."

_That did it._ Sanji immediately turned his attention to Zoro with a furious expression on his face. "What was that, moss head?!"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself, curlycue." Zoro taunted back, hand already resting on Shusui's hilt.

_CLANK. SMASH. CRASH._ Just another morning in the Straw Hat Family.

* * *

**Well, was that any good? I like where I'm going, but I'd love to have y'alls opinion! Any suggestions or things you'd like me to add; I'll listen to anything you have to say. I'd also like to apologize for the long description-thing I have going on, but that's just how I operate, and it'll probably happen again in the future when I introduce other characters into the story. Personally, I like reading stuff like that so I can build a picture of that character in my head. And yes, I know that, since this is a fanfic on an Anime, ppl already know what the characters look like, but I still like doing it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. That's it. Until next time...**

* * *

**Zoro's Katanas (for those who'd like to know) -**

- Wadō Ichimonji: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a silver edge; a pure-white hilt-wrapping with gray _menuki_, a golden elliptical guard, and a golden _kashira_ (pommel); the scabbard is painted white with a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)  
- Kitetsu III: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a silver edge and a distinct blue _hamon_ (hardening line) that has the appearance of flames; its guard is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the dark brown hilt is wrapped in reddish-brown leather rope with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden _kashira_ (pommel); the scabbard is deep red and has two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)  
- Shusui: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a lighter black edge and a distinct dark red Kanemoto-style _hamon_ (hardening line) that has the appearance of sharp teeth; a pure black hilt-wrapping with pale purple _menuki_, a golden guard that has flower-like edges, and a golden _kashira_ (pommel); the scabbard is black with dark red peace sign-like shapes from the opening to the bottom, a sage green (with white dots) _sageo_ (cord) wrapped around the upper-part, and a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Next chapter and I promise things are gonna start picking up! ****I'd like to, again, apologize for the long description-thing I have going on, but that's just how I operate, and it'll probably happen again in the future when I introduce other characters into the story. Personally, I like reading stuff like that so I can build a picture of that character in my head. And yes, I know that, since this is a fanfic on an Anime, ppl already know what the characters look like, but I still like doing it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_ or any of ****_One Piece_**'s characters mentioned in this fic.

**Warning: This is AU. Basically, all that remains are their names, faces, and a few personality traits, but other than that, the characters in this story are completely OOC.**

* * *

After Luffy finally finished his breakfast—well, what was left in front of him since Sanji's too busy fighting to cook him anything else_—_he occupied himself with watching his Family interact with each other, smile wide, before remembering Usopp's earlier action of running into the Mansion, screaming at the top of his lungs. Pushing the plates away from himself, he suddenly stood and slammed both his fists down onto the table's hard surface with a loud _BANG_, stopping everybody in their tracks. For him to do something like that was out of character.

"Luffy?" Zoro questioned, a tad wary. It's been awhile since Luffy did something so…assertive like that, and the last time was not a time he wants to remember.

Once he was sure he had everyones attention, Luffy calmly sat back down before his usual smile spread across his face. "So, Usopp, what's up?"

Usopp stared at Luffy a second or two longer than necessary before remembering what had him in such a tizzy before. "Oh! Right, right. Sorry." Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out an envelope as the rest of the Straw Hats each slowly took a seat around the table. Slapping the envelope on the table, he said, "Chopper and I were coming back from Party's when two guys approached us at the front gate and—"

"Who were they?" Nami interrupted.

Usopp rolled his eyes. "I was just about to say. Be patient…please." He hastily added when Sanji raised a threatening foot. "They said they were from another Family." Usopp paused before saying, "The Kid Family."

No one said anything for at least a minute before everyone started talking at once.

"The Kid Family…"

"What the hell do they want…"

"Led by Eustass Kid?"

"That's not very supah…"

"They came _here_…"

Luffy said nothing and simply reached forward to grab the envelope. If they want to find out _what_ the Kid Family wants, the easiest way is to read what's inside, right? Sliding his finger under the flap and opening it, he reached in to pull out the paper that resided inside. Unfolding the sheet, Luffy silently read over it as his friends continued to talk around him, all except for Zoro, who'd noticed what Luffy was doing. Sure, he could shut the others up, but Luffy doesn't seemed to be bothered by the background noise, so he's content to silently watch his Don until he's needed.

Meanwhile, Luffy's halfway through the letter and already _really_ shocked at its contents. This can't be right…Don Eustass wants to _what?_

"Luffy, what's up?" Nami asked, finally noticing the unusual silence and stillness from Luffy. "What does the letter say?"

Finally finishing, Luffy looked up at his now-silent friends with an astonished look on his face. "Umm…"

"What does it say, Luffy?" Zoro asked before grumbling and grabbing the letter from his hands.

While Zoro read through the letter, Luffy finally said, "It seems the Kid Family wants to meet with us."

"Why in the world would the Kid Family want _that_?" Sanji asked while lighting up another cigarette.

"To discuss an alliance." Zoro answered before Luffy could, finally finished with the letter.

**. . .**

_"WHAT?!"_

"An alliance? With _us_?!" Nami exclaimed before reaching across the table to snatch the letter from Zoro. "Let me see this." Nami quieted down as she read it over.

"He contacted the Heart Family too." Luffy added, once again rocking from side-to-side.

**. . .**

"Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!" Usopp yelled, clutching his chest. "This is way too much."

"Why do they want to form an alliance with us?" Sanji asked, still puffing on his cigarette.

"It has to do with the recent attacks that've been going on." Nami answered, having finished the letter.

"Attacks?" Chopper asked, resting his elbows on the table.

"OH!" Franky suddenly exclaimed, startling just about everyone around the table.

"Don't _do_ that, Franky!" Usopp exclaimed, gripping the table in a white-knuckled grasp. "Being in this Family will kill me one of these days, I just know it."

Franky ignored him as he focused his attention on Luffy. "I meant to tell you this when I first came in here, but then the whole fiasco with Usopp happened and it slipped my mind."

"Tell me what, Franky?" Luffy asked, resting his chin in his palm.

Leaning back in his chair, he said, "My bros reported another attack, this time in Suiren Town." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Luckily, a few of them were in the area so they were able to drive off the small group who'd started attacking some of the businesses." He then let out a sigh. "We averted a crisis, but this has been happening way too often in our other territories. I don't like it."

Luffy looked understandably distraught_—_he cares about his territories, unlike some Dons, and feels personally responsible for everybody that lives in them_—_but before he could talk, Nami butted in.

"We're not the only ones this is happening to." Nami said, waving the letter. "That's what Don Eustass wants to discuss with us." She placed the letter down on the table. "It's also happening to the Heart Family, so that's why they're being included too."

"How do we know it's the same people attacking all of us?" Chopper wondered aloud.

"Luffy?" Said-person looked over at the blond chef, head cocked to the side. "I think we should finish this discussion at the Thousand Sunny." He took a drag off his cigarette before continuing. "This involves all of us and we're two members short."

Nodding, Luffy pushed away from the table and stood. "Good idea, Sanji." Looking around, he added, "Everyone get ready to go. We leave in fifteen."

"Got it!" everyone said back.

* * *

The sun was just reaching its peak as Luffy—now dressed in a black leather jacket over a blue t-shirt, brown denim shorts, black combat boots, and his ever-present straw hat—led the rest of his Family down the busy sidewalk of Dawn City, though people stopped him every so often to pay him respect; not that he asked for it, but he knew it'd be rude to just ignore the people. Smirking at his discomfort, Zoro—wearing a black sports jacket, left open, covered in thin silver plaid lines, navy blue trousers, black boots, and a light brown haramaki with his katanas bundled over his right hip—patted him on his head, over his straw hat; Luffy responded by sticking his tongue out.

"Stop being immature, Luffy. We're in public." Nami chastised, pushing his shoulder lightly; she changed into a white spaghetti-strapped, sweetheart-neckline dress that reaches her knees with black lines decorating it and the left side hiked up to her hip, a dark pink belt slung around her lower-waist, and light brown heeled sandals.

"Ahhh!" Sanji noodle-danced around the orange-haired girl. "Nami-_swan_ is so beautiful when she's hitting other people." He's still dressed in what he had on earlier: a white dress shirt, left untucked, under a black waistcoat with vertical lavender pinstripes and a loose black tie, black suit pants with a silver chain hanging from the belt loops on his left side, a double eyelet-studded dark gray belt, and black dress shoes.

"Tone it down, love-cook. You're drawing attention." Zoro drawled, sending the blond a glare.

Before Sanji could even reply, Nami had grabbed his attention again, wanting to prevent another fight between the two. Usopp, seeing what she had done, gave her a thumbs-up; he's still wearing a lime green sports jacket, left open, over a periwinkle blue polo shirt, pink trousers covered with dark brown polkadots, a white belt, and red penny loafers.

"Chopper-bro!" Franky called, loudly, as he looked down at the younger man. "You okay there?" He's in a black leather jacket with blue stars over the chest and silver rivets around the cuffs, dark red jeans with gold stars on either back pocket, black boots, and a large golden chain necklace worn around his neck.

Chopper—in a brown leather jacket with brown fluff on the collar over a white polo shirt, maroon trousers, black loafers, and his ever-present hats on his head—smiled back up at Franky. "No, I'm okay. Just thinking, is all."

Franky patted the young doctor over his hats with a chuckle. "That is what you do best." Slinging an arm over his shoulders, he said, "Don't you worry about a thing, Chopper. Luffy-bro will figure everything out. You'll see."

Looking down at the ground, Chopper smiled. "I know, you're right. I trust Luffy."

After a sedate, hour-long walk, the Family finally arrived at a dusty old antique shop, the sign **Ohara Antiques** displayed proudly above the door and on both large shop windows; the inside itself is packed full of glass cases, baskets, bins, shelves and tables holding different odds and ends along with a little reading nook nestled in the back, complete with two tan couches and three small bookcases. To anyone walking past, the shop looked ordinary and unassuming, a small stone in a rather large pond that was the city.

And that's exactly how it was planned to be.

Luffy cheered the second he stepped inside the dimly lit store room and immediately started looking around. "Rooobbbiiinnnn! Where are you?"

"Luffy, hush!" Nami said, quickly walking over to the boy to quiet him as Franky locked the door behind them. "You know not to shout in here!"

"Yes, Don, please be quiet while you're in my store." The group was greeted by a beautiful woman sitting behind the counter placed near the back.

34-year-old Nico Robin is as intelligent as she is beautiful, and fills the role of Luffy's final Consigliere. She's 6'2" and has straight, hip-length light black hair with two chin-length strands framing her face, sky blue eyes, light tan skin, and a slender, well-endowed, hourglass figure with long legs and arms; she's wearing a purple long-sleeved, square-neck minidress with black lace-embroidered edges, thigh-high fishnet stockings held up by suspenders, and black shin-high, high-heeled boots. It's definitely not an outfit one would associate with a shop owner.

Like Luffy and Chopper, Robin also ate a Devil Fruit when she was younger, one called the Flower-Flower Fruit; she can spread her body parts on any surface, including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them. With help from her Fruit, she excels in judo, often incapacitating others by breaking their necks or backs. With that, along with her side job of assassin, Robin earned the epithet "Devil Woman" with a bounty of 480,000,000 berries.

"What brings you all here?" Robin asked politely, closing the book she'd been reading. "Has something happened?"

"Is Brook still here?" Luffy asked instead of answering.

Robin nodded, sweeping her hair behind her. "He should be."

"Good. We need to have a meeting." Luffy said, already moving to where the back door was located.

"Alright." Robin said, grabbing the key that hung around her neck.

To those passing by the shop, rushing as people in cities tend to do, they'd only see a nice, smart woman owning a respectable business and assume the place was a normal antique store. This fact is exactly why Robin is the proprietor of the most successful combination underground bar, gambling house, and strip club/brothel (a speakeasy, so to speak) in the Four Blues. It's such a well-kept secret that not even the FBI has a clue to where its location is, never suspecting it'd be located in an antique store of all places.

Called the Thousand Sunny, and located in the secret, undocumented basement area of the antique store, the hidden bar is one of the Straw Hats' biggest sources of income. Robin ran the joint well, and all the employees loved the fun and interest it provided; she paid everyone generously, thanks to the hefty sum she received from being on the Straw Hat payroll. While running the Thousand Sunny_—_one of the Family's favorite hangouts_—_she uses the goods and supplies Luffy provides, and in return, she helps her boss by using her excellent skills and Devil Fruit power to gather information.

So the group followed Robin down the stairs before going through another locked door and being greeted by the sight of a half-full room; well, it's only noon, the bar's not really busy at this time. After giving a wave to the bartender and co-manager, Riku Viola, Luffy led the group to the back, closed-off room they usually use for meetings while Robin went to grab Brook.

Settling around a large, oval-shaped maplewood table—with Luffy at the head, Zoro sitting to his right, Nami to his left and the others fanning out from there—they all waited until the last two members arrived to begin their discussion. Speaking quietly among themselves, everyone looked up when they finally heard the door open and Robin enter with another person right behind her.

"Yohohoho." The person laughed, a smile on his face. "What a nice surprise. I didn't expect to see you all here until later."

42-year-old Laboon Brook has a passion for music—gaining him the epithet "Soul King"—but mainly works as Luffy's last Caporegime. He's 9'1" and has a curly black afro, dark brown eyes covered by round, tinted glasses, a curved scar on the right side of his forehead, dark brown lips, pale skin, and a thin, bony frame; you can sometimes mistake him for a skeleton. Despite his strange appearance, Brook's a gentlemanly individual and runs the smart, tough Rumbar Gang, which help in managing most of the alcohol, drug, and firearm pedaling in the East Blue and parts of the Grand Line.

Like the other three, Brook is a Devil Fruit user; he's eaten the Soul-Soul Fruit, which allows him to control his very soul and manipulate it any way he wishes. He's currently dressed in an orange long-sleeved top with three buttons at the neckline, a high collar, and flared cuffs underneath a black vest decorated with white flowers, trousers with the left leg white and the right black/orange vertical-striped, and black heeled boots; hanging from his bony arm, like usual, is his purple shikomizue_, _called Soul Solid.

"Robin-_chwan!_" Sanji exclaimed, hearts dancing in his eyes. "Your beauty has decided to grace our—"

"Calm down, curlybrow." Zoro intoned lazily. "We don't have time for your half-assed flirting."

"What was that, cyclops?!" Sanji yelled, about to jump up.

Luffy slammed his hand down on the table, loudly, getting the attention of the two bickering men. With one look at Luffy, they immediately settled down.

"Good, now that everyone's here, we can get down to business." Nami said before motioning to Zoro.

Rolling his eye, Zoro pulled out the letter from his pocket before passing it over to Nami, who, in turn, passed it to Robin.

"You two need to read this letter so we're all on the same page." She instructed, crossing her legs delicately.

Grabbing the letter, Robin settled back and quickly scanned it over, eyes widening slightly the only emotion she showed. Once she finished, she handed it over to Brook, who read it over as well.

"Yohoho." Brook said quietly, a little shocked, before placing the letter on the table.

Before continuing where they left off at the Mansion, Nami told Franky to repeat everything he told them earlier, wanting to make sure Robin and Brook are caught up with everything.

"So, we're all on the same page now?" Nami asked once Franky was through, and when everyone answered with a nod, she turned to look at their Don. "Luffy? Thoughts?"

"Well," Luffy said, titling his head to the side in thought. "Chopper asked a good question back at the Mansion."

"I did?" Chopper asked, slightly surprised, before remembering what he'd asked. "Oh…yeah. I asked how we knew it's the same people attacking all of us."

"Since that is the main purpose of the letter, I would assume they have some kind of knowledge we do not." Robin said calmly. "What have our own investigations come up with?"

"Usopp?" Luffy asked, looking at his information guy.

"Well, at first, between witness interviews and the word on the streets, we had a lot of information, but no way of knowing what's true and what wasn't." Usopp said, reading from a notepad that suddenly appeared in his palm.

"And…?" Sanji questioned, lighting another cigarette.

"Well, once we collected that information, I took it to Vivi." Usopp said, flipping through the pages before reaching the one he needed. "We asked her to see if she could find anything out from her end."

"Did she?" Zoro asked, arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks to help from her dad, she started discreetly looking into anything the FBI might of found at the scenes they were actually called to. After a week, we finally got something." Usopp said, excited. "A description."

"A description?" Brook asked, swinging his shikomizue back and forth. "Of what, a person?"

Usopp shook his head _no_. "Not of a person, but of a distinct mark, a tattoo, on almost every attacker; the witness descriptions, the back-alley chatter, and the FBI's info are all consistent with that fact."

"A tattoo?" Sanji questioned, giving the long-nosed man a blank look. "Tattoos aren't uncommon nowadays, Usopp."

Usopp, in turn, gave the blond a dirty look. "It isn't the tattoo itself, Sanji. It's what the tattoo's _of." _Smiling widely, he added,_ "_The FBI even had a drawing of it."

"The kanji for _Hyakujū_ (百獣)." Robin stated before Usopp could continue.

Usopp immediately deflated before pouting at Robin. "You ruined my big reveal, Robin!" Crossing his arms childishly, he grudgingly asked, "How did you know that?"

Motioning to the letter she held in her hand, she said, "Don Eustass mentions it in his letter." She put a single slim finger on her chin, pondering something. "If the information you collected is the same as what the Kid Family discovered, then there really _is_ a connection between the attacks."

"And it seems the Heart Family is involved as well." Zoro stated before looking at Luffy. "Well, Boss, what do you think?"

Luffy had already come to a decision awhile ago, but knew that the information Usopp got needed to be discussed; like Robin is always telling him, knowledge is power. Looking around the table at his inner-circle, his closest friends, he stated his choice. It was times like these you could tell why he's the boss of the Family.

"Robin," the black-haired woman looked at him, "I want you to write a letter back to Don Eustass, stating that I'm interested in hearing what he has to say."

"As you wish, Luffy." Robin said with a small smile and nod.

Letting out a breath, he looked over at the dark-haired sniper. "Usopp?" Said-person looked over at him. "I'd like you to collect any information you can on both the Kid Family and the Heart Family. I don't want to go in blind."

"Consider it done." Usopp said, already typing something out in his smart phone.

"Franky?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"Once Robin is done with the letter, I'd like you to pick two members of your gang to deliver it." Luffy stated, resting his chin in his palm. "This is very important, so I want you to pick the two who'd be the least likely to start a problem."

"I'm _supah_ on it!" Franky said, jumping up and doing his signature move. "You can trust me, bro."

"Good, thanks." Luffy said before looking at all his friends with a wide smile. "So, I guess we get to meet the two other top Families, huh?"

"Well, if that's the case," Nami said, a weird glint in her eyes, "we're gonna need the appropriate outfits." Standing up suddenly and grabbing poor Luffy's arm, Nami exclaimed, "Time to go shopping!"

* * *

It was a week later that the Straw Hats heard back from the Kid Family; this time, the envelope they received contained only a single card with a date, time, and location written on it. The ball is now in motion as the start of the game begins.

* * *

**Well, was that any good? I like where I'm going, but I'd love to have y'alls opinion! Any suggestions or things you'd like me to add; I'll listen to anything you have to say. Oh, and FYI, Franky, Usopp, and Brook all manage their own gangs, and organize them to assist in Straw Hat business. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now is the time when the story picks up, where the plot begins, I guess. Again, there will be descriptions in this chapter, and I'm sorry if any of you find them too long, but if you, again, don't like them, don't read them. All there is to it. I hope I wrote this okay and you can understand what they're talking about. Also, I hope I get most of the characters' personalities correct. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_ or any of ****_One Piece_**'s characters mentioned in this fic.

**Warning: This is AU. Basically, all that remains are their names, faces, and a few personality traits, but other than that, the characters in this story are completely OOC.**

* * *

**On my profile page, I'm gonna give y'all some links on what I picture the Mansion looking like and what the Thousand Sunny looks like (more or less).**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later…**

"Luffy, for the love of all Berries, _please_ keep still!" Nami yelled loudly at her Don as he continued to squirm in place.

"But Naaaa_mmi!_" Luffy complained, fidgeting in place as the orange-haired girl continued to get him ready. "This is so _boring_."

"Getting dressed is not meant to be fun, Luffy." Nami said as she finished tying the black tie, pausing to smooth it down over his dark red dress shirt. "There. Now, go sit down so I can try and tame that mess you call hair."

Luffy, knowing better than to argue with her right now, trudged over to the bathroom and dropped into the seat the girl had previously brought in, pouting the whole way. Nami shook her head in exasperation; sometimes her boss could be the biggest child in the world, but she wouldn't trade him for anything or anyone else, even if you offered her all the Berries in the universe. Following after him, she paused halfway there when she heard Luffy's bedroom door open and Zoro stroll in, dressed in everything she picked out, minus his black suit jacket.

"Very nice, Zoro." Nami approved with a small smile.

Normally, Zoro and her would be at each others throats over one thing or another, but when it's just them and Luffy, alone, they don't feel the need to bark at each other; more or less, the fighting is for appearances, though they don't know why. The three of them, having been together since the beginning, are the closest of the inner-circle, and treat each other as siblings; siblings love each other and siblings will sometimes be at your throats, that's just how it works. Out of everyone, Zoro and Nami are the most loyal to Luffy, willing to do anything for him.

Turning around in the doorway, Nami gave Zoro a more thorough look-over. He's wearing a white dress shirt, with the top button left undone, under a dark gray waistcoat and with a loose black tie; on his lower-half are tailored black suit pants, a maroon leather belt, and black dress boots. And, of course, attached over his right hip are his three katanas, but that's to be expected; he goes nowhere without them.

"Wait, where's your brooch?" Nami asked, referring to his circular emerald brooch that Luffy gave him; same as he gave every member of his inner-circle.

Zoro huffed before he picked up his jacket, showing the left lapel, where a glittering green jewel winked back at her. "Right here. I'd never go anywhere without it." Squinting his one good eye, he looked around. "Where's Luffy?"

"In here, Zoro!" Luffy cheerfully called back from the bathroom. "Nami's trying to…uh…tame my hair?"

Zoro chuckled at that as he followed the girl into the bathroom. "Good luck with that one. How many times have you tried to do that before?"

"It'll work this time." Nami said decisively, circling around Luffy. "I'll make it." Zoro just snorted in amusement.

With his shirt and tie, Luffy's also wearing tailored black suit pants, a dark brown belt, and, much to Nami's chagrin, his black flip-flop straw sandals; hung up on the back of the bedroom door is a black suit jacket, complete with a silver chain dangling from the left breast pocket as well as a red handkerchief tucked into it, and his circular ruby brooch is pinned to the left lapel.

Frowning in concentration, Nami grabbed the boy's straw hat and placed it carefully in Luffy's lap before grabbing a comb and brushing through the soft, raven black strands. Zoro walked over to the mirror and ran a few fingers through his own hair, but it was still too short to really do anything with, so he turned and settled against the countertop, content on waiting…and watching Nami fail, of course.

It took several minutes before Nami finally admitted defeat on Luffy's messy hair and just settled on making sure to get all the tangles out. It was made even more difficult by Luffy's constant need to _move_, so several times she'd pull too hard when he suddenly shifted, before she finished. Grabbing the straw hat from his lap, she sat it back on top of his head and, placing both hands on his shoulders, nodded.

"I've done all I can do." Squeezing his shoulders, she said, "You and Zoro go put on your jackets. We're gonna need to leave soon."

"Yay!" Luffy shouted, hopping out of the chair and running back into his room, Zoro following behind him.

Shaking her head in fond exasperation, Nami took a minute to make sure she still looked alright after all of…_that_. She stepped back to look at herself in the mirror, giving her reflection a scrutinizing once-over: a black spaghetti-strapped, scoop-neck dress that hugs her body and reaches her knees with a V-back down to her waist and white webbing hanging from the hemline down to her shins, sheer gray thigh-high stockings held up by suspenders, and black pumps. Smoothing her hands over the soft material, she moved her hand to make sure her circular citrine brooch was secure under her right strap before deeming herself acceptable. Pausing to run a hand through her long hair, which she decided to leave down, she went to go join the other two downstairs in the living room to wait for the others, only detouring to grab her fluffy pink boa from her room.

As soon as she sat down on the other side of Luffy, she heard footsteps heading down the stairs before both Usopp and Chopper came into view, fully dressed in the outfits she picked out for them. Usopp's wearing a tailored white/black vertical-striped two-piece suit with an olive green dress shirt, an orange tie, a black belt, black dress shoes, and a red bandana to keep his hair back; his circular sphene brooch is pinned to his jacket's left lapel and underneath it, you could just make out his shoulder holster, containing his twin Beretta 92FS INOXs. Chopper's dressed in a tailored black two-piece suit, with a silver chain hanging from the jacket's left breast pocket as well as a pale red handkerchief tucked into it and his circular kunzite brooch pinned to the jacket's left lapel, a dark blue dress shirt, a pale red tie, a dark blue belt, and black dress shoes; on his head are his usual hats.

"You both look very handsome." Nami complimented, causing both men to pause in surprise; Nami is _never _nice like that. She's famous for her fiery temper.

"Uh, thank you?" Usopp ask-answered, moving over to sit in the love seat with Chopper.

While they waited for the others, Nami continued to go over what to do and what not to do at the meeting with Luffy, who, of course, was only half-listening. Another ten minutes passed by before Franky strutted in, looking striking in his outfit as well. He's wearing a tailored black two-piece suit, with a gold chain hanging from the jacket's left breast pocket and his circular topaz brooch pinned to the jacket's left lapel, a light purple dress shirt covered in pink Hawaiian flower designs with the top button left undone, a black belt, and black dress shoes.

"Whoa!" Franky called out, doing a little spin before ending in his signature move. "I'm feeling _SUPAH!_" Looking over at Nami, he smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "I'm loving the outfit, Nami-sis."

Nami smiled back at Franky. "Well, I'm glad, Franky."

"Yohohoho," came the familiar laugh from behind Franky before Brook came into view. "Sounds like everyone's having fun in here."

Brook's all dressed up in a tailored black two-piece suit, with his circular black agate brooch pinned to the jacket's left lapel, an orange dress shirt with vertical black pinstripes, the top button left undone, a popped-up collar, and flared/ruffled cuffs, a red ascot, a black belt, black low-heeled boots, and a small black top hat; hanging over his arm, as usual, is his purple shikomizue. He looked every part the gentleman he is…most the time.

Turning to look at the orange-haired woman, Brook said, "Miss Nami, these outfits are simply wonderful. You have impeccable taste."

Blushing lightly, Nami replied, "Thanks, Brook. I'm happy everyone likes their clothes."

"One thing, if I may?" Brook questioned.

"Hmm?" Nami hummed out in question.

Clearing his throat, looking like he was about to ask an all-important question, but what came out was, "May I see your panties?"

A small pause before a loud _BONK _was heard and Brook was on the floor, holding his head, while Nami was calmly putting the pieces of her Clima-Tact back into the band around her right upper-thigh. This is the scene Robin and Sanji walked in on as they finally arrived. As usual, Robin showed little expression, except for a small smile, but Sanji guessed what had happened.

"Ask her again, Brook, and I will personally kick your bony ass!" Sanji shouted before he calmly lit another cigarette.

Sanji's wearing a tailored black suit jacket, left open, with a blue handkerchief tucked into the left breast pocket and his circular sapphire brooch pinned to the left lapel, a blue dress shirt covered in light blue polkadots with the top button left undone, tailored black suit pants with a silver chain hanging from the belt loops on his right side, a double eyelet-studded dark gray belt, and black dress shoes.

"Nami-_swan_!" Sanji called out before noodle-dancing over to said woman. "The outfit you picked out personally for me is everything I love! But not as much as I love you!"

"Could you do that elsewhere, crap-cook?" Zoro muttered lazily, leaning back in the sofa with his arms crossed.

Fire automatically overtaking Sanji, he spun to face Zoro. "What was that, shitty swordsman?!"

"I said _move_, dartboard." Zoro growled out, eye narrowed on the blond.

"You wanna make me!?" And they were off, circling around the living room, the only sounds heard being loud bangs and the clang of sword blades.

"My, isn't everyone so lively." Robin commented with a serene smile as she slipped on her black ankle-length coat, pausing to fluff out the black feathers lining the hemline and either cuff.

Robin looks beautiful, as to be expected. She's wearing a black long-sleeved, V-neck minidress that hugs her body with a large buckled waistband circling her midriff and her circular amethyst brooch pinned over her right breast, dark purple tights, and black pumps; her hair's twisted and clipped up by an amethyst-studded barrette with only the two chin-length strands left down, framing her face.

"Seems like everyone's here." Usopp commented, ducking just as a kick came flying over his head. "We should probably get going."

"Wooo!" Luffy cheered, previously watching as Zoro and Sanji chased each other around the room. "Let's go! Maybe there'll be meat!"

Smacking the back of his head, Nami hissed, "Idiot! Not everything is about meat."

Rubbing the back of his head, Luffy pouted before standing up, everyone else following suit. Since Zoro and Sanji were still fighting like morons, Nami took it upon herself to smack the both of them over their heads, promptly declaring herself the winner. While that happened, Robin helped Luffy get into his black high-collared, "captain's" overcoat (decorated with gold clasps along the opening and gold/white circling the cuffs), draping it over his shoulders like a cape. Nami had that custom-made for Luffy, stating that all Mob Bosses wore coats like this and if he's going to go to a meeting with two other top Bosses, then he's sure as hell not going without one.

"Now, let's go." Nami said with a smirk, buffing off her fist as Zoro and Sanji nursed their wounds.

"Your hits are a gift from above, Nami-_swan_!" Sanji cooed while Zoro merely muttered out _"Witch."_

Moving to the door, the nine Straw Hats made their way into the garage before splitting off into two groups and getting into two separate black Escalades: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Brook in one car, and Sanji, Robin, Chopper and Franky in the other.

It took about an hour to get to the address listed on the card, somewhere in the middle of the Grand Line District, and when they pulled up, all they could see was a plain, empty warehouse, surrounded by other equally-as-plain warehouses. Driving around so they weren't in the view of the street, they parked next to the other two cars that were already there, before turning off the engines and getting out. Looking at the already-there cars, Nami made an annoyed sound.

"Great. We're the last ones to arrive." Rubbing her forehead, she let out another groan. "Just perfect."

"Calm down, Nami." Robin said soothingly, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "We're still ten minutes early."

Letting out a breath, Nami nodded. "You're right. Of course." Readjusting the boa around her neck, she spun and locked her sights on her Don. "Luffy!"

"What?" Luffy asked, his ever-present grin stretching wide over his face.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Nami asked seriously.

Uhhh…" Luffy said, scratching his head in thought before smiling wider. "Nope, not a thing!"

"Whyyyyy…" Nami groaned out, covering his face with her hands.

"Nami, don't worry about it." Zoro called out, causing the girl to look up. "He's always like this, you know that."

"I know, I know." Nami said softly before smiling at the raven-haired man. "Okay, Luffy, listen closely." She waited until she had his full attention before continuing. "If there are any decisions to be made, you consult me and Zoro first, got it? That's all I need you to remember."

"Shishishi, okay!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

_He's so childish, some would wonder how he's the Don of a Family,_ Nami thought as she watched Zoro try to contain him. _But most haven't seen the darker side he possesses, the side that comes out when he's pushed close to the edge. Me and Zoro have only ever seen it, and we agreed we'd rather never see it again._ Shaking her head, she brushed off those thoughts before joining the others.

"Alright!" Luffy called out with glee. "Let's go meet some new people!"

"That's not the point of this meeting, Luffy." Nami reminded him but gave up when Zoro shook his head.

Moving to flank him automatically as Luffy started to move, Zoro stood to the right of him while Nami moved to his left; Robin, Chopper and Franky went to the right side, next to Zoro, while Sanji, Usopp and Brook flanked the left, near Nami. When everyone was ready, the Straw Hat Family made their way into the warehouse, ready to find out just what this was all about.

* * *

After walking into the door and through the first room, which was empty, the Straw Hats entered the only other room there was in the warehouse, which was occupied by a large, round wooden table…and the two other Families. As soon as they entered, every eye in the room turned to look at them, and the two men, who'd been sitting down at the table, stood up; Luffy then finally got a personal look at the Heads of the Kid Family and the Heart Family. Looking first at the man who extended the invitation for this meeting, Luffy's mysterious-working mind catalogued everything he could about Don Eustass "Captain" Kid.

The 29-year-old Kid is a tall, muscular man with light tan skin, long, spiked-up flame red hair, amber-colored eyes, and no eyebrows; he also has a large scar that starts from the left side of his forehead and goes down his neck, another smaller scar that goes through his left eye, and his left arm looks to be entirely mechanical. He's wearing a tailored black suit jacket, left open, a gray dress shirt with the top button left undone, tailored black suit pants covered in yellow lizard-print, a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover pattern in the middle, and black motorcycle boots; a slim bandolier, covered with minuscule bolts, goes diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his left hip, under his jacket, that contains a dagger with a purple hilt-wrapping and a Beretta M9, a pair of studded, square-shaped goggles are resting on his forehead, and draped over his shoulders, like a cape, is a dark brown fur "captain's" overcoat lined by maroon fur with gold clasps along the opening and adorned with spikes over the shoulders.

Standing behind him look to be his "inner-circle" and are made up of some…interesting characters. The first one Luffy spotted is a tall, muscular man with tan skin, long, wild blond hair that fell down to his waist, and a blond goatee; covering his face is a plain, white/light blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, and headphones on both the sides. He's dressed in a tailored black two-piece suit, a black dress shirt covered in white polkadots with the top few buttons left undone, a brown belt, and brown motorcycle boots; hanging off his right hip is a large sheath containing some sort of weapon. From the information Usopp gathered, this must be the 33-year-old Killer, Kid's Underboss.

Next, Luffy saw a really tall, muscular man with tan skin, dark brown eyes, a dark brown headress, worn like a cloak, and a necklace made of small axe blades; he's dressed in a tailored black two-piece suit with vertical pinstripes, a black dress shirt, a dark red tie, a gray belt, black dress shoes, and a dark red trident kept strapped to his back. This must be the 35-year-old Wire, one of Kid's Caporegimes.

Next to him is a tall, muscular man with light tan skin, waist-length, shaggy silvery-blue hair, and obsidian eyes; his mouth stretches to the sides of his face like a Glasgow smile, he has sunken eyes, and visible bone ridges on his forehead. There are stitched scars at his chin, mouth-line, and the high point of his cheeks and thorn tattoos are running along his shoulders, arms, and neck. He's dressed in a tailored black two-piece suit with vertical pinstripes and a red handkerchief tucked into the jacket's left breast pocket, a black dress shirt, a white tie, a black belt, black dress shoes, and sheathed at either hip is a sword. This has to be 35-year-old Heat, another Caporegime.

The last guy standing behind Kid is a tall, leanly muscled man with light tan skin, short, spiked-up black hair, dark blue eyes, and running across his right cheek is a stitched scar; he's wearing a tailored white two-piece suit with vertical black pinstripes and a gray handkerchief tucked into the jacket's left breast pocket, a black dress shirt, a white tie, a gray belt with a skull-shaped buckle, white dress shoes, and strapped to his back is a jō staff. This must be his last Caporegime, 35-year-old Bass. **(A/N: My OC.)**

Standing in front of the chair closest to the entrance is Don Trafalgar Law, the "Surgeon of Death" and Head of the Heart Family. He seems to be giving Luffy a strange, contemplating look that Luffy doesn't quite know what to do with. _Weird_. _Must be a Mystery Look. I'll ask Nami or Zoro later_. Luffy thought.

The 32-year-old Law is a leanly muscled man of relatively tall height with tan skin and a pair of small gold hoops in either ear. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under his slate gray eyes, a scruffy black goatee, and his mouth is set in a small smirk. He has mediumish, shaggy black hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns, by a white spherical hat with a thick bill and dark brown spots along the bottom (resembles a Wool Skipper); on both his hands are black tattoos: the letters **D**, **E**, **A**, **T**, and **H** are on the back of each of his fingers and a cross is on the back of either hand. Luffy suspects he has more. He's dressed in a tailored black two-piece suit, a white dress shirt, a golden yellow tie, a black belt, black dress boots, and, draped over his shoulders like a cape, is a black "captain's" overcoat with silver clasps along the opening and a silver stripe decorating the cuffs. Catching his eye, and probably Zoro's interest, is the large nodachi propped up by the chair, sheathed in a long black scabbard_._

Standing behind Law seems to be the "inner-circle" of the Heart Family. The first one Luffy catalogues is a tall, athletic man with alabaster skin, short, scruffy white hair, and obsidian eyes; he's wearing a tailored black two-piece suit with a dark blue handkerchief tucked into the jacket's left breast pocket, an orange dress shirt, a black tie, a black belt, and black dress shoes. This must be 29-year-old Bepo, Law's Consigliere. Standing next to him is a _very_ tall, muscular man with waist-length scruffy black hair, large sideburns, dark brown eyes, and dark tan skin; there are flame-shaped tattoos on his forehead and a scar's running above his right eye. He's dressed in a tailored black two-piece suit with a silver chain attached to the jacket's left breast pocket, a maroon dress shirt, a black tie, a black belt, and black dress shoes. This has to be 45-year-old Bart, one of Law's Caporegimes.

Next would be a leanly muscled man with light tan skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder-length, straight reddish-brunet hair covered by a blue hat with a red brim; pushed over his forehead are a pair of black sunglasses and peeking out of his sleeves look to be black branch-like tattoos. He's wearing a tailored gray two-piece suit with black vertical pinstripes, a plum purple dress shirt, a lilac tie, a black belt, and black dress shoes; clipped to the right side of his belt is a black collapsable recurve bow, and resting on his back is a quiver. Another Caporegime, 29-year-old Shachi. Last of the group is a leanly muscled man with tan skin, dark brown eyes, and a black cap with a yellow brim, a red pompon on top, and **PENGUIN** displayed on the front; he's dressed in a tailored purplish-brown two-piece suit, a black dress shirt, a red tie, a black belt, and black dress shoes. This is 28-year-old Penguin, Law's final Caporegime.

It was silent as everyone sized everyone else up, but it was broken about five minutes later.

"So, Don Straw Hat, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Don Eustass drawled, but no one—except Luffy, maybe—missed the sarcastic tone his voice carried.

As the other Straw Hats bristled in automatic defense of their (clueless) Don, the blond standing behind Kid, Killer, hurriedly spoke, "He didn't mean that." He took a step closer to the table, eyes on Luffy. "What he _meant_ to say was we appreciate you taking the time to meet with us, Don Straw Hat."

It seemed like everyone held their breath as they watched Luffy—the rest of his Family in tow—walk over to the final chair, moving to stand in front of it as the rest spread out behind him.

But, to the other two Families' surprise, the youngest Don merely smiled and let out a laugh. "Shishishi. No problem! Thank you for the invitation."

_See, Nami, I did remember some of the things you told me. Be polite, and I was, so ha! _Luffy thought proudly to himself.

Placing his hands on the table and leaning slightly forwards, his smile widened as he said, "My name's Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be Capo di tutti Capi!"

The other Families didn't quite know how to respond to that…proclamation.

_Idiot!_ Nami shouted in her head, trying to hide a scowl. She took a step forward and laid a hand on Luffy's shoulder, pulling him back before pressing down hard, causing Luffy to, more or less, fall into his seat; the other two Dons, though confused, followed suit shortly after.

Giving the two other men a polite smile, she says, "I apologize for my Don. He's rather…ambitious." Clamping roughly down on Luffy's shoulder in warning, the raven-head fought the urge to squirm as he received her message, loud and clear. "He also tends to speak without thinking first."

"No need to be sorry." Don Trafalgar said, the small smirk still playing on his lips as he gazed at Luffy. "I find his straightforwardness…refreshing." He tilted his head slightly. "If you don't mind me saying, you seem rather…young to be the head of a Family. How old are you, Don Straw Hat-ya?"

"I'm twenty-five." Luffy said as he rested his chin in his hands.

"Twenty-five?!" Kid exclaimed, looking slightly shocked; he's got to be the youngest of the Supernovas.

Law's eyes widened slightly at that. "And you're already this successful. When did you start your Family?"

"I was fifteen, I think." Luffy said, lips pursed, before looking at Zoro and Nami in question; they both gave nods. "Yeah, fifteen."

Trying to hide his shock, Law's gaze moved to the people standing behind Luffy. "And who might you all be?"

"I'm Mandarina Nami, one of the Don's Consiglieres." Nami answered with a smile, dipping her head slightly. "Wonderful to meet you both, Don Eustass and Don Trafalgar." She turned slightly to motion at Zoro, "The green-haired man carrying the katanas is Roronoa Zoro, our Underboss."

Zoro only nodded his head in greeting.

"Standing next to him is Nico Robin, another Consigliere." Nami said, gesturing at the black-haired woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Robin said with a calm smile.

Pointing at Chopper, Nami said, "And next to her is Tony Tony Chopper, our personal Doctor."

Smiling bashfully, he squirmed some in place. "Hello."

"And the blue-haired man would be Cutty Franky, one of our Caporegimes." Nami said, pointing to him.

"It's _supah_ nice to meet the both of you." Franky said, though restrained from doing his usual pose, thank goodness.

Motioning next to her, she continued. "This is Cuire Sanji, the Don's final Consigliere."

Sanji said nothing but inclined his head, puffing on his cigarette.

"Next to him is Tirador Usopp, another Caporegime." Nami went on; she knows Luffy should be doing the introductions, but you never know what'll come out of Luffy's mouth when he speaks.

Usopp gave a nervous wave.

"And, lastly, the gentleman with the afro is Laboon Brook, our final Caporegime." Nami said with a final inclination of her hand.

"Yohoho." Brook said, leaning lightly on his shikomizue. "Nice to meet you."

"So," Luffy finally spoke, leaning back in his chair, smile still wide. "Who're your friends?"

Law's smirk widened, amused, before motioning behind him. "These are Porter Bepo, my Consigliere, and Jean Bart, Catala Shachi and Manchot Penguin, my Caporegimes."

"And yours?" Luffy asked, now looking at Kid.

Kid stayed silent for a moment before pointing behind him. "Hamada Killer, my Underboss, and Vale Wire, Okamura Heat and Wikha Bass," pointing to each in turn, "my three Caporegimes."

"Hmmm…" Luffy hummed out, smile still wide. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Luffy!" Nami hissed out, though her polite smile stayed in place.

"Well, now that everybody's here and accounted for, why don't we begin?" Kid said, leaning slightly on the table.

"Of course." Law said, leaning slightly back in his chair.

"Okay." Luffy answered, tilting his head to the side. "You said something about the attacks and an alliance?"

"I did." Kid answered with a nod. "Let's start with the attacks, since that'll lead to the alliance."

"You've both had territories that were attacked for seemingly no reason at all, correct?" Law asked, looking between the two.

"Yup." Luffy answered; nobody but his Family saw the way his hands were clenched underneath the table, though. "They've become much more frequent in the past two weeks. Six more of my territories have been hit since I got your letter." Huffing out, he added, "I don't like it."

"None of us do, Straw Hat-ya." Law said, his lips set in a slight frown before looking at Kid. "How are you sure it's the same people attacking all of our territories, Eustass-ya?"

"We confirmed it on our end." Luffy interrupted before Kid could say anything.

"How?" Kid asked, looking over at Luffy, slightly curious.

"We were already looking into the attacks before the letter came," Luffy said, pressing his feet together in his chair, "and Usopp found out about the tattoo that you also described. That's how we knew we're dealing with the same attackers."

"Tattoo?" Law asked, looking between the two other Dons. "You mean the kanji for _Hyakujū_ (百獣)? You found those as well?" The other two nodded in confirmation. "Well, then it seems we _are_ dealing with the same people."

"But who are they?" Luffy asked, rocking back and forth; he can never stay still for long. "And why are they attacking our territories?"

"_Only_ our territories." Kid added, a bit angry.

"Just ours?" Law questioned, looking at Kid.

Kid nodded. "It's why I invited only the two of you here." He sighed. "While looking into the attacks, our investigation turned up that these people were attacking both of your territories as well." Lacing his fingers together and propping his chin on them, he continued, "So, of course, I had Wire try and see if anyone else was being attacked, but it seems only we are."

"So we're being targeted specifically." Law said with a nod.

"Why?" Luffy thought aloud. "What do these people have against the three of us?"

"We_ are_ the top three Supernova Dons." Law said, tapping his fingers on the table. "It might have something to do with that."

"We can speculate all we want, but it'll get us nowhere." Kid said decisively. "We need to take action."

"Which is why you invited us here." Luffy said; it's scary how observant and professional he can be when the time calls for it.

"You're right, Straw Hat." Kid said with a nod. "We could all come at this separately, but I think we'd have a better chance of fixing this problem if we worked together."

"And that's where the alliance comes in." Law stated, looking contemplative.

Kid nodded. "Our chances are better if we form an alliance. We could get a lot more done this way."

**. . .**

"I like it." Luffy suddenly said, banging his fist on the table. "Let's do it!"

"Luffy!" Nami hissed before smiling at the other two Dons. "Excuse us for a moment." Nami grabbed the chair Luffy was sitting in before spinning it so he's facing them. "What did I tell you about decisions, Luffy?"

Luffy pouted while playing with his fingers. "To talk to you and Zoro first."

"Right." Nami said proudly. "Now, let's discuss this."

"Zoro," the green-haired man looked at Luffy, "what do you think?"

"I don't necessarily trust these two Families, but Don Eustass makes a good point." Zoro said, tapping his fingers along the hilt of Shusui. "An alliance would get a lot more accomplished than if we were by ourselves."

"Yeah," Nami said, nodding. "And since we're all going against the same enemy, it'd make sense to come at it together."

"Then…?" Luffy questioned, looking between his Underboss and Consigliere.

"Okay, let's do it." Nami said as Zoro agreed.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered before spinning around to face the table again, where the two other Dons were waiting. "We'll do it. Let's form an alliance!"

"Good." Kid said, slight relief in his voice. "But before we can do anything, we need to figure out who we're up against."

"I say we let our…investigators each look into that and meet up in a week to compare notes." Law suggested. "We'd compile more information that way, and after that, we can make a plan of action."

"Sounds good." Kid said, looking over at Luffy, who nodded as well. "Where should we meet?"

"How about the Thousand Sunny?" Luffy offered before turning to the black-haired woman. "Would that be okay, Robin?"

"Of course, Don." Robin said with a slight nod. "Whatever you need."

"The Thousand Sunny?" Kid questioned, though that name does sound familiar.

Law gave the young Don a questioning look as well.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed while rocking back and forth. "The Thousand Sunny is an underground bar we own."

"Where is it?" Law asked, now recognizing the name.

"It's in the basement of Robin's store." Luffy answered happily.

"And no one knows about it?" Kid asked, surprised.

"We had the basement taken off the blueprints so no one knows it exists." Robin said. "It's very well-hidden."

"Taken off?" Law asked, eyebrow raised.

"We have a _very_ good computer hacker on our payroll." Nami said, a smirk playing on her lips. "She made it so the basement never existed." Clasping her hands in front of her, she added, "I also stole the original blueprints and replaced them with an identical copy, sans basement."

"Then that'll do." Kid said, kind of surprised.

Law nodded, a little shocked as well.

Robin nodded. "I'll give the two of you my store's address."

"Well, seems like we're done here." Law said, pushing his chair back from the table.

"So, we're in agreement for this alliance?" Kid asked, making sure everyone's on the same page.

"Yes." Law said, getting up.

"Yup!" Luffy called out, jumping out of his seat.

"Good." Kid said, standing up as well. "Then we'll see each other in a week."

* * *

**Well, was that any good? And yes, Luffy is Don Straw Hat b/c calling him Don Monkey just sounds...really weird. I like where I'm going, but I'd love to have y'alls opinion! Any suggestions or things you'd like me to add; I'll listen to anything you have to say. I hope things were explained clear enough. Until next time...**

* * *

**Law's Nodachi (for those who'd like to know) -**

- Kikoku: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 35.79" black blade with a silver edge; a lilac purple hilt-wrapping with purple _menuki_, a golden _kashira_ (pommel), and a large oblong-shaped guard coated with short white fur; the scabbard is black with white crosses from the opening to the bottom, a small piece of red rope tied near its opening with a pair of tassels hanging off, and a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this chapter is more of a filler. I needed a way to introduce the FBI and some other characters and this is what I came up with. I feel somewhat okay about it. Its a bit random, but, eh, it happened. The main plot line will pick back up in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_ or any of ****_One Piece_**'s characters mentioned in this fic.

**Warning: This is AU. Basically, all that remains are their names, faces, and a few personality traits, but other than that, the characters in this story are completely OOC.**

* * *

**FBI Headquarters (Inside a Meeting Room)**

"The Mafia Families have been stirring up trouble in the Six Districts as of late, especially with the Supernovas gaining more strength and territories." Director Ishimori Sengoku announced to the roomful of select agents. "But these three…these three are the major problem right now."

Sengoku pointed to the large board hanging at the front of room, the words **The Three Terrors** going across the top with photos of Luffy, Kid, and Law placed a little below them; the name of their individual Families are posted right above their pictures and underneath each picture are the names of known members of each Family.

* * *

**Optional Read...**

Under Luffy's picture is the name "Straw Hat Luffy" before a line connects to a picture of Zoro, the name "Santoryu Demon Zoro" underneath it; another line goes off that name before branching out into three, each connected to three different pictures of Nami, Sanji, and Robin, with the names, respectively, "Cat Burglar Nami", "Black-Leg Sanji", and "Devil Woman Robin" underneath. The straight line continues down before branching out, leading to three more pictures, these of Usopp, Franky, and Brook; their names are spelled out beneath them, respectively, "Sniper King Usopp", "Cyborg Franky", and "Soul King Brook". With unconnected lines below that, there's a picture of Chopper, with "Doc Chopper" listed underneath it, then a picture of a pretty blonde woman, a "?" underneath, and then three more pictures with just "?" on them, the names "Sand Maiden", "Ultraviolet", and "Mikan" underneath them.

* * *

Sengoku planted a hand over Luffy's picture. "Straw Hat Luffy, Don of the Straw Hat Family." Next, he pointed to Kid's. "Eustass "Captain" Kid, Don of the Kid Family." Last, he landed on Law's picture. "Death Surgeon Law, Don of the Heart Family." Removing his hand, he pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "We've been calling them the "Three Terrors" because whenever there's a large incident, these three are usually connected to it somehow."

"Is something going to be done?" an agent from the back asked.

"That's why I called you here." The Director said, grabbing a manilla folder before coming to stand in front of the meeting table. "Unfortunately, surveillance teams each got photos a few days ago of these three Families meeting in an abandoned warehouse," he threw the folder down on the table, the pictures spilling out, "at the same time."

No one said anything as the pictures were looked at.

"We're under the assumption that they had a meeting of some sort, but of what, we don't know." He sighed. "Since no blood was shed, it was a peaceful meeting, and that leads me to assume the worst."

"The worst?" another agent asked.

"That these three Families are talking about an alliance." Sengoku stated, and that immediately brought pandemonium from almost everyone in the room; he let the talking go on for a little bit before slamming his hand down, grabbing the attention again. "With that in mind, it's been decided we need to be more…proactive in bringing these Families down." He eyed each agent gathered. "I've decided to select teams to be assigned to the three Families, that way we have someone focused on each."

Grabbing a box from behind him, Sengoku placed it on the table before looking at two particular agents. "S.A.C. Smoker, A.S.A.C. Tashigi," they both looked up, "we have chosen you and your team to be assigned to the Straw Hat Family." He slid the box towards them. "The rest of the files are being sent to your offices now."

"Heh." Smoker said, puffing on his customary two cigars as he looked at the picture of the smiling Luffy placed on the board. "Looks too young to be any trouble."

"Don't be fooled by his age, Smoker." Sengoku warned, bringing Smoker's attention back to him. "He's a lot more dangerous than his initial appearance leads you to believe." At this, he turns to glare at the Deputy Director, who just crosses his arms and lets out a grunt.

Tashigi, on the other hand, is looking at the picture of the green-haired Underboss; well, more specifically, the three katanas he has with him. "It can't be…"

"What is it?" Sengoku said, glancing at the woman sitting next to Smoker.

"Nothing, sir!" she immediately said, turning her attention to the box.

"Now, for the Kid Family…"

The young pink-haired agent heard nothing more as he snuck out of the room, his outward appearance calm, though, on the inside, he's anything but. His partner, noticing his hasty retreat, followed him out, a good guess on to why he left.

"Coby." The man called. "Coby! Wait up!"

Said agent didn't appear to hear him as he continued to mutter to himself, hands wringing in front of him.

"Coby!" his partner yelled before finally reaching him, laying a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Would you stop!"

"Ah!" Coby startled before spinning to look behind him. "Oh, it's only you, Helmeppo. Why'd you leave the meeting?"

Helmeppo only rolled his eyes. "I saw you get up and leave in a rush. I wanted to see what was wrong." He gave him a _look_. "Though I'm pretty sure I know already."

25-year-old Solusod Coby is a Supervisory Special Agent in the FBI, one of the youngest in years. He has nape-length, messy bubblegum pink hair, obsidian eyes, light tan skin, a cross-shaped scar above his right eye, round, purple glasses kept on his forehead, and an athletically lithe build; he's wearing a navy blue two-piece suit, a white dress shirt, a teal scarf, black boots, and a lime green bandana with white flower patterns tied around his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Coby tried.

"Really?" Helmeppo said, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head. "You're worried about _them_."

27-year-old Morgan Helmeppo is a Supervisory Special Agent as well, and partner to Coby; the two have known each other since the Academy, becoming friends within the first year. He has scapula-length, golden blond hair, kept back with a clip, obsidian eyes covered by an odd-looking blue visor, light tan skin, and a leanly muscled body; he's dressed in a violet long-sleeved turtleneck underneath a sea foam green vest, violet business pants, a light brown belt—with a pouch on the back carrying his two kukri knives—black boots, a white top hat, and black leather gloves.

Coby let out a rough sigh before looking around to make sure they were alone. "Well, of course I am!" He started pacing around in front of Helmeppo. "Of all the agents that could've been assigned to him, it _had_ to be Smoker and Tashigi!"

Helmeppo rolled his eyes. "You worry about him way too much, Coby." He then turned to lean against a wall. "I think, if he's made it this far, he can more than likely take care of himself."

"I know, I know." Coby said, running a hand through his hair. "You're right! I know that, but I can't help but worry." He smiled. "After all, I owe everything, _everything_ I've become, to Luffy."

"You better not let anyone else hear you say that." Helmeppo warned, though a small smile could be seen.

Coby crossed his arms, clutching tightly to his biceps. "You really think he'll be okay, even with Smoker after him?"

"He better be, or I'm gonna have to disown that ungrateful brat." A loud, gruff voice sounded from behind the two agents, startling them.

"Deputy Director Garp!" they both said, spinning to face the imposing figure.

Garp didn't even blink an eye before looking at Coby. "I don't want to hear you saying things like that, boy."

"I know, sir, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about—" Coby was cut off.

"No, no, not _that_." Garp said, instantly dismissing Coby's words. "I don't want to hear you doubting Luffy." Garp let out a laugh. "Now, he may be a complete and total idiot, but he's strong and has always had the devil's luck." Garp titled his head up, gazing at the ceiling. "I should know that better than anyone."

Deputy Director Monkey D. Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who's bearded and has short, slightly spiky gray hair, blue eyes, and a stitched scar around his left eye; he's dressed in a white double-breasted suit jacket, a dark blue dress shirt, an aquamarine tie, white tailored suit pants, and black dress shoes. Only known to a few high-ranking personal—and Coby and Helmeppo—Garp is actually Straw Hat Luffy's grandfather, having raised him as a child. It's actually how Garp came into contact with Coby (and Helmeppo); he overheard Coby telling his partner about Luffy and busted into their conversation. Coby had been scared that he'd be fired, but relaxed after Garp told them of his own connection with Luffy; after that, Garp took the two of them "under his wing", training them and turning them into first-class agents.

"I know, sir." Coby said; feels like he's been saying that a lot. "But Smoker and Tashigi are different. They've got a flawless track record."

Garp was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought, before clapping his hands together, startling the two young agents. "I think it's about time I pay a visit to my grandson." He smirked. "It's been…about ten years since I last saw him. Stupid brat took off and didn't even say goodbye." He then looked at the confused Coby and Helmeppo. "You two will accompany me."

"Uhh…" was their only response

* * *

**The Straw Hats' Mansion (Lunch Time)**

"_SAAAAAANJIIIII!"_ Luffy whined out, head flat on the kitchen table as he stared at his chef. "_FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"_

"Cork it, Luffy." Sanji said as he bustled around the kitchen. "The food will be ready when its ready."

"Uhhhhh…" Luffy groaned out, slumping further in his seat.

"Luffy!" Nami complained, looking up from the map she was working on. "Groaning about it will not make Sanji work any faster!"

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the orange-haired woman, blowing a quick raspberry, to which Nami rolled her eyes.

Zoro let out a chuckle as he resumed tending to Kitetsu III.

"Luffy-bro!" Franky called out from his seat, tinkering with something. "Just think about it this way. The food will taste even more _supah_ if it takes longer."

"Yeah! If Sanji takes longer, it means he's putting more effort into it!" Chopper said, trying to cheer the raven-head up.

"I guess." Luffy muttered, drawing nonsensical figures on the table.

It was a lazy day for the Straw Hat Family, everyone either lounging around the Mansion or out doing their own thing; Usopp, in particular, is still investigating the attacks and who might behind them, with the help of his gang. Besides that, all of the Straw Hats' businesses are in order and nothing else needs to be done. Days like these aren't Luffy's favorites, as he is a person who always has to be _doing_ something. He wished something exciting would happen; how he'd regret those words.

Just as Luffy was about to complain once again, there was a loud _BANG_ that came from the direction of the front door; everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in that direction, wondering who it could be. They weren't expecting guests. Just as Franky was about to get up and answer it, though, there was one more _BANG _before a loud explosion sounded and the door was sent flying; the Straw Hats watched as it flew past them into the grand room. No one moved, too shocked to do so.

* * *

"Huh, nice place." Garp said, looking around the foyer as the dust cleared. "Looks like that idiot has actually done well for himself."

"Garp, sir," Coby spoke up from behind him. "Was it necessary to break down the door?"

"Break it down?" Helmeppo asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief. "He sent that thing _flying._"

"Serves him right," was the only thing Garp said as they moved deeper into the house. "Now, where would he be?" That's when they smelled food. "Ah, of course. The kitchen." Rubbing his hands together, he started laughing.

* * *

"Are we under attack?!" Chopper cried out, running around before diving behind Luffy's chair.

"I don't think so." Zoro said, sheathing his katana_._ "No one is stupid enough to attack us in our own home."

"Then what the hell was that?!" Franky asked, eyes still wide. "They sent the door _supah_ flying!"

Luffy has this really bad feeling, though he didn't know why, but the feeling is somewhat familiar.

"What should we do?" Nami asked, folding up her map.

Just as Luffy was about to say something, a loud laugh came from somewhere outside the kitchen; he recognized that laughter. He had nightmares about that laughter, and the person it belongs to. All of the sudden, Luffy froze, tensing up as his eyes widened comically.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked, seeing how tense Luffy became. "What is it?"

"No, it can't be." Luffy muttered out, hands clenched and unclenching. "He can't be here. Why is he _here_?!"

"Who, Luffy?" Nami asked, starting to worry. "Who is it?"

"Ah, here it is!" a gruff voice said from outside the kitchen before a form became visible in the doorway.

Luffy now resembled a deer-in-headlights while Zoro and Nami exchanged perplexed looks; that person looks…familiar, for some reason.

The man in the doorway looked around, cataloguing everything and everyone, before his eyes rested on the very-still figure of Luffy; a wide smile started to spread across his face. "There you are!"

"AHHH!" Luffy screamed, finally able to move again as he sprung out of his seat. "No! NOO!"

Before he could run, though, the man moved, darting over to where Luffy was faster than the eye could follow and slamming his fist into Luffy's head.

"OW!" Luffy yelped as he was slammed to the floor, holding his hands protectively over his head. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"What's the matter?!" Sanji asked, confused, walking around the island. "Why does it hurt so much? You're made of rubber!"

"That's because there's no defense against a Fist of Love." The man said, crossing his arms. "You've been getting into a lot of trouble, haven't you, Luffy?"

Peeking up at the man he hasn't seen in ten years, Luffy ground out, "Hi Grandpa."

Everyone, minus Zoro and Nami, looked down at Luffy before up at the mystery man. "Eh?!"

Zoro and Nami, on the other hand, were nodding; now they remember why he seems so familiar. They've met this man once before, and that one meeting was more than enough. The question is, why is he here? Luffy hasn't heard from or seen this man in about ten years, not since he started his Family.

"What are you doing here, Grandpa?" Luffy asked, still rubbing his head.

"Can't a man come visit his grandson?" Garp said, eyebrow raised. "I'd visit your brother, but Whitebeard would take offense to that."

"It's been ten years, though." Luffy said, the throbbing in his head finally dying down. "I haven't heard from you _once, _so why are you here now?"

Sanji, who's back to working on the food, noticed something shiny and gold clipped onto Luffy's grandfather's belt; if he isn't mistaken, it looks like a…

"Deputy Director Garp!" someone from outside the kitchen yelled. "Where did you go?"

"I think he went this way, Coby." Another voice sounded.

"Coby?" Luffy questioned, looking at his grandfather in question.

"Wait a minute," Franky said, looking over at Luffy. "Did he just say "Deputy Director"?"

Luffy looked over at Franky before nodding.

"As in…"

"Deputy Director of the FBI, yes." Nami answered, calm as could be.

"EH?!"

"How—"

"There you are," said a voice from the doorway. "We thought we lost…" The voice trailed off as the voice's owner caught sight of Luffy.

Luffy cocked his head to the side; that pink hair looks really familiar. Wait… "Coby?"

"Coby?!" Nami exclaimed, both her and Zoro staring at the figure in the doorway with surprised eyes.

"Uh, yeah. It's me." Coby said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Good to see you again, Luffy, Zoro, Nami."

"Huh?" Chopper asked, looking between the four. "You guys know him?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, finally getting up off the floor. "We met him when I first started the Family. Helped him get out of a…bad situation and took him to the FBI!"

"He's an agent?!"

"Are you?" Zoro asked, still sitting in his seat.

Coby nodded, still a bit bashful. "I am." He looked over at Luffy, who was still shying away from his grandfather. "And it was all thanks to Luffy."

"Huh?" Luffy said, pausing and looking up.

"I'm here for Coby, Luffy." Garp said, grabbing the back of Luffy's shirt as he continued to edge away and pulled him back. "He was worried."

"Though he has no reason to be," said the person standing next to Coby as he gave Luffy a once-over. "So your the infamous Straw Hat Luffy, huh?"

Scratching his head, Luffy shrugged. "I guess." Then he tilted his head in question. "Who are you?"

"This is Helmeppo." Coby said. "He's my partner."

"Nice to meet ya!" Luffy said with a wide smile. "Any friend of Coby's is a friend of mine!" Then Luffy turned to look at Coby. "Why are you worried, Coby? I'm fine."

"Uh…" Coby said before looking over at Garp.

"Go ahead and tell him." Garp said, plopping down in Luffy's vacated seat. "He'll find out soon enough." Leaning back, he added, "I'll deal with Sengoku if he somehow finds out."

"Find out what?" Luffy questioned, looking between the two.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Coby asked instead.

Luffy shrugged. "Sure." Looking at Zoro, he said, "I'll be in the living room." Zoro nodded then Luffy looked over at Sanji. "Save me some food!"

"Got it." Sanji said, waving him off.

"Come on!" Luffy called, walking off to the living room with Coby in tow; once in, Luffy sat down on the sofa while Coby took the chair across from him. "So, what's up?"

"Well," Coby said, nervously fiddling with his fingers. "Some new agents have been assigned to investigate you, Luffy."

Tilting his head, he asked, "So? The FBI are always investigating us. Why are you so worried?"

"The Director decided to assign specific teams to three separate Families." Coby said, leaning his elbows on his knees. "You're one of them."

"Okay?" Luffy said, still not getting it.

"The team that got assigned to you, more specifically the two lead agents, are different than what you've been dealing with so far." Coby explained. "These two agents are…tenacious."

"Tena…what?" Luffy asked.

Coby cracked a small smile at that; Luffy is still Luffy, even after all these years. "Tenacious. It means they don't give up easily." Winding his fingers together, he said, "They'll look into everything that's even remotely connected to you to try and find something that'll bring you down."

Luffy pursed his lips in thought. "Who are these agents?"

"S.A.C. Smoker and A.S.A.C. Tashigi." Coby answered. "They have a flawless track record."

"Hmm." Luffy said with a thoughtful nod before his usual wide smile spread across his face. "Shishishi. Don't worry about it, Coby!"

Coby's jaw dropped. "But—"

"We're really careful in everything we do." Luffy said in a lowered voice before laughing again. "But thanks for the heads-up!"

"I—"

"Oh, now that you're here, there's something I wanna ask you." Luffy said, serious once more.

"Okay." Coby said, kind of thrown off by Luffy being serious.

"Have you heard of the attacks going on recently?" Luffy asked.

"Um, yeah. I think so." Coby said, confused. "Some of your territories have been hit, right?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, that's right." He folded his hands together. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but we have…somewhat of a description on the attackers, and I want to know if you recognize it."

"Luffy…" Coby said, uncertain.

"Just take a look at it." Luffy pleaded. "If you can't say anything, you don't have to." His frown deepened. "Please, Coby."

He sighed and nodded; Luffy would never ask something like this unless it was _really_ important.

Luffy smiled in relief. "Thanks, Coby." Turning to face the kitchen, Luffy called out, "Nami!"

"What is it, Luffy?" she shouted back a second later.

"Can you bring me the piece of paper with the tattoo drawing on it?" he yelled back.

There was a slight pause before she answered, "Yeah, give me a minute."

"Is this really that important?" Coby asked.

Eyes shaded by the brim of his straw hat, Luffy nodded. "These people are attacking businesses and people in _my_ territories." His hands clenched. "I promised to keep them safe and then _this_ happens."

Coby fell silent again.

A few minutes later, Nami came walking in, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. "Here you are, Luffy."

"Thanks." Luffy said with a smile as he grabbed it, looking at it before handing it over to Coby. "Just let me know if there's anything you can tell me."

Nami sat down on the sofa's arm, curious.

The second Coby laid eyes on the kanji printed on the paper, his eyes widened in shock. "Oh no."

"What?" Luffy asked, leaning forward. "Do you recognize it?"

Looking up, he nodded. "This is really bad, Luffy. Like, really, _really_, bad."

"Who is it?" Nami asked, leaning forward as well.

Folding up the paper, he handed it back to Luffy. "These tattoos are found on the members of only one Family." He swallowed. "The Hundred Beast Family, led by Don Beast Kaido."

"_Kaido!?_" Nami exclaimed, looking down at Luffy then back at Coby. "You mean Kaido, one of the Four Capo di Capi Re, _that_ Kaido!?"

Coby nodded.

"This is so not good." Nami said, clenching her hands. "Why would _he_ be attacking us, though?" Biting her lip, she shook her head. "This makes no sense."

"Thanks for telling us that, Coby." Luffy suddenly said, his smile spreading across his face. "That's all we needed to know." He hopped up from the couch, more energetic than usual. "I'm hungry. SANJI!" And he ran off to the kitchen.

Coby just stared after him in shock before laughing. "He hasn't changed a bit, has he?" He stood.

Nami smiled fondly before shaking her head. "Nope." She got up as well, cellphone in hand; Usopp needs to be updated. "And I hope he never does."

* * *

**Well, was that any good? I'd love to have y'alls opinion! Any suggestions or things you'd like me to add; I'll listen to anything you have to say. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Next chapter and the plot is getting back on track! I hope the last chapter made sense. As for the ****plot line, its gonna kinda follow the Punk Hazard/Dressrosa arcs, but not really? Kinda just the overall main plot line. Like kidnapping Caesar Clown to get Doflamingo in trouble with Kaido. That's the overall thing I'm going with, but the smaller details will be different. Just read the fic and you'll see what I'm going on about! Again, I apologize for long descriptions, but there aren't that many in this chapter! Just felt I should add that. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and if you see ". . ." in the fic by itself, I'm basically using those as stand-ins for "stunned silence". It'd get kinda annoying to continually write that, so I'm using ". . ." instead!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_ or any of ****_One Piece_**'s characters mentioned in this fic.

**Warning: This is AU. Basically, all that remains are their names, faces, and a few personality traits, but other than that, the characters in this story are completely OOC.**

* * *

**Day of the Meeting**

"…and that's all Usopp could find out about Kaido." Nami said to Luffy, frustrated, as the two of them made their way down the stairs to the Thousand Sunny entrance. "Not even Vivi or Nojiko could dig up much."

"That sucks." Luffy said, pouting, as he pushed the final door open and they entered the bar.

It's about eight o'clock at night and both the bar and gambling hall are already mostly full, which is exactly what the Straw Hats were counting on; this way, when the other two Dons arrive, they won't stick out as much. Luffy's dressed in a red dress shirt with the top button left undone, a black waistcoat, a loose white tie, black suit pants, a dark brown belt, black flip-flop straw sandals, and, of course, his straw hat. Nami's wearing a black shin-length jacket with feathery fluff lining the neckline and spiky cuffs, a blue sleeveless, wide V-neck minidress, sheer tights, and black heels with ankle-straps.

"The guy's good at covering his tracks, I'll give him that much." Nami said as she hung up her jacket before following Luffy over to the bar, where both Zoro and Sanji were sitting and, well, arguing.

"What was that, you sad excuse for a cook?" Zoro growled out, his hand already resting on Shusui.

"You heard what I said, moss head!" Sanji yelled back, already in a defensive stance. "What, are you losing your hearing now too?!"

Luffy and Nami exchanged exasperated looks as everyone else in the bar looked warily at the two arguing Straw Hats. This isn't the first time a fight has broken out between the two in the bar, and the patrons would rather not see it again; the bar had been destroyed and it took a month to get it all repaired. Nami, muttering under her breath about _"morons"_ and _"stupidity"_, stalked over to the two men before bashing them both over the head, ending their fight immediately.

"Shishishishi." Luffy laughed as he sat down at the bar, next to the other two, before smiling at the bartender. "Hey, Viola!"

"Hello, Don Luffy." Viola said, passing him his usual drink. "How are you?"

32-year-old Riku Viola is a slender, curvaceous, lightly-tanned, well-endowed woman with black hair that reaches her hips with a lock hanging on her left side and copper brown eyes; she's wearing a red rose in her hair, a sleeveless, two-tiered white Flamenco-like minidress with violet polkadots and magenta frills lining the hemlines, purple stiletto heels, and round, blue dangling earrings.

She's employed by the Straw Hat Family as the Thousand Sunny's co-Manager—in-charge when Robin can't be**_—_**as well as running the strip club/brothel portion, taking care of all the ladies employed there; she also specializes in assassination, taking jobs when the regular assassins aren't available, which earned her the epithet "Ultraviolet". She's an expert in taekwondo and has eaten the Glare-Glare Fruit, which allows her to form "goggles" via her fingers, which she can use to see through everything (akin to X-ray vision) and read the minds of others, as well as allow others to see into her memories in return, and can also form tears from inside of her eyes and manipulate them into large whales for attacking.

"Great!" Luffy called out, smile wide as usual, before turning his attention to his green-haired Underboss. "Zoro!"

"What?" Zoro grumped back, rubbing his head from Nami's hit; he's wearing a sky blue dress shirt, a black waistcoat, a white tie, black suit pants, a black leather belt, black dress boots, and his three katanas bundled over his right hip.

"Why were you and Sanji fighting?" Luffy asked, curious, tilting his head to the side.

"Because he's an idiot, that's why." Zoro said, automatically ducking when a kick came at him.

"What was that, cyclops?!" Sanji shouted, biting down angrily on his cigarette; he's wearing a golden orange dress shirt, a black/gray vertical-striped waistcoat, a white tie, black suit pants with a silver chain hanging from the belt loops on his left side, a double eyelet-studded dark gray belt, and black dress shoes.

"I _said_," Zoro bit out, eye narrowing, "you're an idiot!"

"Knock it off!" Nami yelled, smacking them once more, sending them to the ground. "We don't have time for your stupid fights!"

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed at the sight, grabbing his drink.

"Luffy!" Usopp called in greeting as he and Chopper left the gambling hall, making their way over. "Have we missed anything?"

"Nope." Luffy said, spinning around on the bar stool. "Nami and I just got here, and the other two haven't arrived yet."

"Where's Franky?" Chopper asked, looking around; he's dressed in a black blazer over an olive green dress shirt, a black tie, black suit pants, a dark blue belt, black dress shoes, and his usual two hats.

"Franky's out patrolling some of our territories with his gang." Luffy said, finishing the rest of his drink in one gulp.

"Making sure our territories are safe?" Usopp guessed, waving at Viola; he's wearing a yellow-orange dress shirt, a gray waistcoat, a white tie, black suit pants, a gray belt, black dress shoes, a black hat with a wide brim and short, domed top, and his shoulder holster that contains his twin Berettas sheathed on either side.

"Correct." Nami answered this time, sitting down on Luffy's other side, before smiling at Viola when she placed down a drink. "Thanks. I need this." She downed the whole think in one go.

"Nervous?" Viola asked, automatically mixing her another drink.

"Stressed." Nami corrected, tapping her nails rhythmically on the countertop.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Chopper asked, concerned.

"This whole Kaido thing." Nami said, grabbing the drink as soon as it was set down, though drinking it slower. "I just can't believe we know next to_ nothing_ about him or his Family!" She rubbed her eyes in frustration. "The only thing we know about for sure are those damn tattoos."

"Don't worry, Nami." Luffy said, sending her a wide smile. "We'll figure everything out! It'll be okay."

Nami just shook her head. "I don't know, Luffy. We've never dealt with something like this before."

"Which is why we're in an alliance." Luffy said, pressing his feet together on his stool. "We won't be doing this alone."

"He's right." Zoro answered, back to sitting on his stool, next to Luffy. "We have a greater chance of getting through all of this now that we have two other Families working with us."

Nami blew out a breath, taking another sip. "I know. Everything will work out." _I hope_, she adds mentally.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

**With Robin (in her shop)**

Hearing the door to her shop open and close, Robin—wearing a denim 3/4-sleeve, button-up minidress with a wide-high collar and small side-slits, a yellow pearl necklace, and purple pumps—looked up from her book and smiled in greeting. "Don Trafalgar, Mr. Bepo. I'm glad you were able to find my shop."

Law's dressed in a yellow dress shirt with vertical black pinstripes, the top button left undone, and the sleeves pushed up to his forearms, a loose black tie, black suit pants, a black belt, black boots with a slight heel, and his nodachi over his shoulder. Bepo's wearing a sky blue dress shirt, the top few buttons left undone, black suit pants, a black belt, and black boots.

"Ms. Nico-ya." Law said in greeting, smiling slightly as he glanced around. "This is a nice shop you have."

"Thank you very much." Robin said, marking her place in her book before getting up, pulling the key from around her neck. "If you two would follow me. My Don is already waiting downstairs."

"And Eustass-ya?" Law questioned, following the black-haired woman.

"He hasn't arrived yet." Robin answered, unlocking the door and pulling it open. "Just follow the stairs down and open the door when you get to the bottom. I'm sure you'll be able to find the others pretty easily." The smirk was not missed.

"Thank you, Nico-ya." Law said, inclining his head slightly before making his way downstairs, Bepo following behind him.

Robin smiled before re-locking the door and making her way back to her seat, sending a quick text to Nami before opening her book once more.

* * *

Nami looked up from her phone, getting Luffy's attention. "Don Trafalgar is on his way down."

"Ooo." Luffy said, still spinning around in his stool. "Kay!"

"Would you stop spinning around like an idiot!" Nami yelled, hitting him over the head.

Luffy yelped before grabbing his head, pouting at the orange-haired woman. "Nami! Why'd you hit me?"

"Because you're acting like an idiot!" Nami said, smacking him again for good measure. "That's why!"

"Neh!" Luffy said, diving behind the sitting-Zoro. "Zoro! Make her stop!"

"What the hell makes you think I'd be able to make that demon woman stop?" Zoro drawled out, Wadō already out of her scabbard and blocking a kick that would've done serious damage to his head if it had connected.

"Don't you dare insult Nami-_swan_, shitty swordsman!" Sanji growled out, sending another kick at Zoro.

"Okay, I'll insult you instead, stupid love-cook!" Zoro yelled back, blocking another kick before slicing down at Sanji.

Luffy, who's now sitting _on top_ of the bar's counter, clapped his hands and laughed, finding it all very amusing.

"Ah!" Usopp yelled, diving underneath the bar when a kick came a little too close for comfort.

"Stop fighting!" Chopper begged the two men, but yelped when a blade came slashing over his head.

"Chopper!" Luffy called out, stretching his arm out to grab the doctor by his blazer collar before pulling him over to where he's sitting.

"Ahhh!" Chopper yelled as he was reeled in too quickly, slamming into Luffy and sending them both to the ground behind the bar with a loud _CRASH_.

"Oof." Luffy called out, getting the wind knocked out of him since Chopper landed on top of him.

"Ah!" Chopper yelled out again, hopping off of Luffy before running around in circles. "Doctor! Luffy's hurt! We need a doctor!"

This is the scene Law and Bepo stumbled onto as soon as they entered the Thousand Sunny.

Nami growled underneath her breath and got up, heading straight over to the dueling idiots before punching them both in the heads, sending them so hard to the ground that they created slight craters. "STOP FIGHTING YOU FREAKIN' MORONS!"

"Scary." Usopp whimpered, still hiding underneath the bar.

"Nami-_swan_ is so beautiful when she's angry!" Sanji rasped out before he let his head fall back onto the ground.

"Freakin' witch!" Zoro growled out, rubbing his head, though in no better shape than Sanji.

"Doctor!" Chopper yelled, panicking even worse when he saw the other two hurt. "We need—"

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" Nami screamed at Chopper, freezing him at once. "Stop running around like a chicken with its head cut off and treat these three stupid idiots!"

"Right!" Chopper exclaimed, turning into a completely different person as he crouched beside Luffy.

"Is this a bad time?" Law asked the orange-haired woman.

Nami was just about to snap again when she realized who it was. "Don Trafalgar!" Smoothing her hair down and calming slightly, she smiled. "No, we're…fine."

Law looked at the scene he walked in on with an eyebrow raised. "Is this normal for you?"

Nami let out a sigh, slumping some. "Unfortunately, yes." She walked over to the bar and peered behind it, seeing Luffy sitting and perfectly fine. "Luffy! Don Trafalgar is here."

Luffy automatically popped up. "He is?" When he spotted the dark-haired Don, his smile got wider. "Torao! You're here! Hi!"

Law's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Torao?"

Usopp, seeing as the danger is over, crawled out from under the bar before looking over at the bemused Law. "Luffy's really bad at pronouncing some names, so he ends up giving people nicknames if he can't."

Luffy, smile still wide, planted a hand on the bar before vaulting over it, landing gracefully next to Usopp. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Law answered, tapping his fingers on his nodachi's scabbard.

"Is Kiddo here yet?" Luffy asked, looking around.

Law had to hide a laugh; something says Kid won't be too happy at that nickname. "No, Eustass-ya hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh." Luffy said before grabbing onto Law's arm and pulling on it. "Come have a drink, Torao!"

"Will they be okay?" Law asked, glancing down at Zoro and Sanji, who Chopper is now treating.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Luffy answered dismissively, already calling Viola over.

"This happens at _least_ ten times a day." Usopp explained when he saw Law's bewildered expression. "Zoro and Sanji…they don't exactly get along." Then he thought it over. "Or they do and they just enjoy heckling each other and fighting. We don't really know."

"No, I hate his guts." Zoro answered, sitting up and pushing Chopper off of him.

"Zoro!" Chopper complained, fighting back against him. "Let me look! You could have a concussion."

"Nah." Sanji said, already lighting another cigarette. "His head's to thick for that."

"What'd you day, curlybrow?!" Zoro growled, narrowing his eye at Sanji.

"_Don't you two start!" _Nami yelled at them, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course, Nami-_swan_!" Sanji said, already standing as he noodle-danced over to her.

Zoro let out a huff before pushing himself off of the floor and sitting down beside Luffy. Viola smiled as she walked over to them once more, but froze for a second when she spotted Law, eyes widening slightly in recognition. Before anyone could notice, though, she already had her smiled plastered back on and greeted Luffy once again.

"Something else to drink, Don?" Viola asked, keeping her eyes solely on Luffy.

"Yes!" Luffy called out, smiling still. "Something sweet."

Viola laughed; his moods are so infectious. "Of course."

Law, on the other hand, was studying Viola intently. There was something…familiar about her that he couldn't quite place. Does he know her from somewhere?

"Here you are." Viola said, placing the daiquiri in front of Luffy, before building up the courage to face Law. "Can I get you anything?"

Law, with his head tilted, studied her for a few seconds before finally giving up; it'll come to him later. "Uh, whisky, neat."

"Coming right up." Viola said, turning around to retrieve said drink.

"So, this is the Thousand Sunny, huh?" Law said, looking around the busy bar and gambling hall. "This place is pretty popular."

"Yeah, it's great!" Luffy called out, glancing around proudly. "I think it's one of Robin's greatest ideas."

"Why thank you, Don." Robin answered from in front of him, leading someone behind her.

"Robin!" Luffy called out excitedly. "Did you close up the shop?"

"As soon as Don Eustass arrived." Robin said with a nod, motioning to the red-haired Don, his blond Underboss right behind him.

Kid's wearing a dark purple dress shirt with the top button left undone, a black waistcoat, black suit pants, a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover pattern in the middle, black motorcycle boots, and his slim bandolier slung across his torso. Killer's dressed in an ocean blue dress shirt with the top button left undone, a black tie, black suit pants, a brown belt, and brown boots.

"Kiddo!" Luffy exclaimed, smile as wide as ever. "You made it!"

Kid was silent for several moments at the nickname before blowing out a resigned breath. "Straw Hat, Trafalgar."

"Well, seems like everyones here." Nami said, getting up. "Why don't we go somewhere quieter to talk?"

The other two Dons nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" Luffy said, hopping off of his stool and led the way over to the closed off room, Zoro and Nami right behind him.

Once the door was closed and the three Dons were settled in their seats at the table, they got down to business.

"So, did either one of you find out anything?" Kid asked bluntly, looking between the two other Dons.

"Unfortunately, very little." Law said, looking understandably upset.

Both then looked at the youngest Don, who was rocking back and forth with a large smile on his face. "We know who's doing this."

**. . .**

"You do?!" Kid exclaimed, eyes wide; not even _he_ could find anything.

"Yup!" Luffy said proudly.

"Well, who is it?" Law asked; even he was impressed.

"Those tattoos belong to members of the Hundred Beast Family, led by Don Beast Kaido." Luffy stated.

**. . .**

_"KAIDO?!" _both Dons shouted, their eyes wide.

"_Kaido_ is attacking our territories?" Kid asked, still shocked.

"Why would he be doing that?" Law questioned, surprised. "Have any of us done anything to upset him?"

Luffy and Kid both shook their heads _no_.

"This makes no sense then." Law murmured, resting his chin in his palm.

Kid blinked as something occurred to him. "Wait a minute. Straw Hat," Luffy looked over at him, "how did you even know about Kaido? Neither one of us could find out anything."

"The FBI told us." Luffy stated cheerfully, smile wide.

**. . .**

_"The FBI?!"_ the two Dons exclaimed, eyes wide, once again, with shock.

"Why were you talking to the _Feds_?!" Kid shouted, completely lost; whatever answer he was expecting, it definitely wasn't _that_.

"They came over." Luffy said, blinking innocently.

"Came over?" Law questioned, bemused.

"Well, uninvited." Luffy added, like that would make a difference. "Grandpa broke down our front door." Luffy pouted at that. "Franky didn't like that."

Kid was almost afraid to ask. "Your Grandpa's in the FBI?"

Nami saw this was going downhill fast. "Yes, he is." The two Dons looked up at her expectantly; she winced before answering their unvoiced question. "Deputy Director Monkey D. Garp."

There was complete silence for a good five minutes, neither Don knowing what to say.

"Let me get this straight," Law finally said, resting his elbows on the table as he looked at Luffy. "Your _grandfather_ is the Deputy Director of the FBI." Luffy nodded in confirmation. "As in, the second-in-command of the _whole_ FBI."

"Yup!" Luffy said with another nod.

"Then how are you…" Kid trailed off, not quite knowing how to word his question.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"He wants to know why you're a Don when your grandfather's in the FBI." Zoro told Luffy.

"Oohhh." Luffy said in understanding before looking at Kid. "Easy, I didn't wanna become a Fed, so I became a Don!"

"Okay…" Kid said slowly.

"It makes sense to him." Zoro said to the red-haired Don with a shrug.

"So your grandfather told you about Kaido?" Law questioned, wanting to get the meeting back on track.

"Nope." Luffy said, completely missing the confused looks on the other Dons' faces.

"Uh, Luffy, I think you better explain." Nami said, nudging him.

"Oh…" Luffy said in understanding. "Well, my friend Coby told me!"

"Coby?" Law asked.

"He's an agent." Luffy explained. "He was over to warn us about something, so I took the chance to ask him about the tattoos."

"And he just told you?" Kid asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah." Luffy said with a shrug.

"I don't get you at all, Straw Hat." Kid said, shaking his head.

"Shishishishi!"

"Problem is," Nami said, trying to steer the meeting back on course, "we've tried everything we could to get information on Kaido, but this guy is good. He covers his tracks." She sighed. "We couldn't get _anything_."

"Do you know _why_ Kaido's family is called the "Hundred Beast" Family?" Law suddenly asked, looking around. When he got _no's_ in return, he continued. "It's because his inner-family is made up of Zoan-class Devil Fruit users."

"And?" Luffy asked, sensing that Law's going somewhere with this.

"Well, these Devil Fruits they've eaten are…different." Law said, resting his chin on the back of his hands. "They aren't real Devil Fruits."

"What?" Kid asked, confused. "Then how—" He was cut off.

"They're _artificial_ Devil Fruits." Law informed. "Man-made."

"Artificial Devil Fruits?" Nami asked, eyes wide. "Those exist?!"

"Only for the Zoan-class, but yes, they do." Law said, nodding.

"How?" Kid questioned.

"They can only be created by one man." Law said, looking at everyone. "A scientist named Caesar Clown."

"I've heard of him." Nami said thoughtfully. "He's wanted by the World Government. I can't remember for what, though."

"Yes." Law said, nodding. "And he works for a man known as Joker, but," Law stopped, seeming to think over something.

"But?" Luffy questioned, head tilted to the side. "You know who Joker really is, right?"

That got him surprised looks, even from Zoro and Nami.

"Yes, I do." Law said, looking at Luffy in a new light, though still seemed hesitant to say who.

"You can tell us." Luffy said, leaning on the table. "We need to know this, don't we?"

Law nodded, still thrown off on how perceptive Luffy's being. "We do." He breathed out. "Joker's real identity is Don Quixote Doflamingo, one of the Seven Condottieros and Don of the Donquixote Family."

**. . .**

"Wow." Kid said; he's never been surprised this much in his life as he has in these last thirty minutes. "I didn't see _that_ coming."

"So, Doflamingo is…" Nami trailed off, not sure how to word it.

"Yes, he's working for Kaido by supplying him with the artificial Devil Fruits made by Caesar Clown." Law confirmed, rubbing his arms; he hates talking about that oversized bird.

"Why tell us this?" Zoro questioned, leaning his right arm on his katanas.

"Well, this is something I've been thinking over for awhile now, even before this all started." Law said, folding his arms.

"What is?" Luffy asked.

"I have a plan that'll probably be able bring down Kaido." Law informed.

"Probably?" Kid asked, eyes narrowed.

"It's a multi-step plan." Law explained. "We wouldn't go straight _at_ Kaido yet, but indirectly hurt him while placing the blame on someone else, therefore giving us the element of surprise when we _do_ go after him directly."

"What do we need to do first?" Luffy questioned, grin wide, already pumped up for action.

Placing his hands flat on the table, Law blew out a breath. "We're going to need to kidnap Caesar Clown."

**. . .**

"We're going to do _what_ now?!" Kid shouted, eyes wide and jaw dropped; there should be a limit on how many times a guy can be shocked in one go.

Zoro and Nami exchanged identical looks of disbelief.

"Shishishishishi." Luffy laughed, rocking back and forth in his seat with excitement. "Sounds like fun!"

* * *

**Seven Condottieros: seven Mob Family Dons who work as "rats" for the FBI; they're the Warlords from _One Piece_._  
_**

**Well, was that any good? I like where I'm going, but I'd love to have y'alls opinion! Any suggestions or things you'd like me to add; I'll listen to anything you have to say. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooooooo sorry for the long update time. I kinda hit a block on where I wanted to go next. I had two scenes written out in my head, but I didn't know which one I wanted to go with, so I finally just chose and this came along. I also got distracted by starting two new Anime. _Hetalia_ and _InuYasha_. _Hetalia_ is _so_ freakin funny! I love it! And I've actually learned more about world history from that show then in all my years of school. That's kinda sad. But I'm trying to keep up with this fic cuz I love this idea, but it's putting things down "on paper", so to speak, that has me troubled. Don't worry, I'll try harder. Anywho, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_ or any of ****_One Piece_**'s characters mentioned in this fic.

**Warning: This is AU. Basically, all that remains are their names, faces, and a few personality traits, but other than that, the characters in this story are completely OOC.**

* * *

After Law's proclamation, they decided to adjourn the meeting so both Kid and Luffy could think over Law's proposal—though Luffy had already made up his mind the minute Law spoke. They agreed to meet back up in a few days to listen to the rest of Law's plan, and decided to hold this meeting at the Straw Hat Mansion.

* * *

**A Few Days Later…**

_DING DONG_

Heading over to the front door, Nami—wearing a white halter minidress with a blue bust and white heeled sandals—unlocked it before welcoming in the two Dons, along with their guests, with a smile. "Good afternoon, Don Eustass, Don Trafalgar."

"Ms. Nami." Kid said with a nod. He's dressed in a maroon dress shirt underneath a left-open gray vest, black dress pants, and black motorcycle boots; going across his torso, under his vest, is his slim bandolier and resting on his forehead are his goggles.

"Good afternoon to you as well." Law responded. He's wearing a sapphire blue dress shirt with the top few buttons left undone and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, black dress pants, and black boots with a slight heel; on his head is his usual hat and his nodachi is slung over his shoulder.

Killer and Bepo just nodded their greetings.

Bepo, who's behind Law, is wearing a black zip-up jumpsuit with the Heart Family's personal mark on the back and black shin-high boots. Killer, who's standing next to Kid, is wearing a blue polo shirt, dark gray slacks, black boots, and his usual full-head helmet.

"If you'll follow me, my Don is waiting." Nami said, closing the door before leading the group of four to the downstairs office; as she passed by the kitchen, she yelled out, "Sanji! We'll be in the office if you need anything!"

"Of course, Nami-_swan_!" Sanji called back, and you could literally _hear _the hearts in his voice.

She continued on down the hallway, heels clicking in her wake, as the four behind her looked around the spacious Mansion they've found themselves in.

"Is Black Leg-ya the only other person here?" Law asked curiously.

Pausing at the weird reference to Sanji, Nami shook her head. "Franky's upstairs in his room and Chopper is in the medical wing."

After a few more moments, Nami finally reached the office's double-doors and pushed them open before stepping inside the room. "Luffy, the Dons have arrived."

Sitting behind the desk, located right across from the doors, is Luffy; he's wearing a dark red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black skinny tie, black shorts with a thick, white fluffy hemline, a dark yellow sash tied around his hips, his usual sandals, and, of course, his straw hat. Standing at Luffy's right, slightly behind him, would be Zoro; he's dressed in a dark teal dress shirt with the top button left undone and the sleeves pushed up to his forearms, a green haramaki worn over his shirt, black dress pants, black boots, and bundled over his right hip are, per usual, his three katanas.

"Hello!" Luffy beamed as he waved to the other Dons, bouncing up and down in his chair with unrestrained energy.

"Straw Hat-ya." Law greeted with an amused smirk, moving forward to sit down in one of the two chairs situated in front of the desk; Bepo came to a stop behind the chair.

Kid just grunted his hello as he dropped into the other empty chair, crossing his arms as he got comfortable; Killer stood next to the chair, arms crossed as well.

"Well," Nami said as she moved to stand on Luffy's other side, "now that we're all here, why don't we get started?"

Law nodded before looking between the two other Dons, deciding to get straight to the point. "Have the two of you made your decisions?"

They both nodded.

"And?" Law asked, a little nervous—not that he'd ever admit it.

Luffy shrugged and flashed a wider smile. "I'm in!"

Kid rolled his eyes but said, "Might as well."

Law let out a slight breath of relief. "That's good." Clearing his throat, he said, "I guess I'll tell you what I've come up with so far and we can go from there."

"Sounds like a good starting point." Nami said, resting her hand on the back of Luffy's chair. Everyone else nodded.

"Okay." Law said, gathering his thoughts. "Like I was saying the other day, Don Doflamingo's underground alias is Joker." Law paused. "And Joker's most important business partner now is Don Kaido." He leaned back in his chair. "The same Kaido who is currently attacking all of our territories."

"I think we've got _that_ much, Trafalgar." Kid said, his tone leaking impatience. "But what we need to know is how to take him _down_."

"I was getting to that, Eustass-ya." Law said with a slight eye roll before continuing. "In order to take him down, we have to weaken his forces."

"Makes sense." Luffy interjected, resting his elbows on his desk before placing his chin in his palms.

Ignoring the interruption, Law went on. "Kaido is buying a large amount of fruit from Joker right now." He breathed out. "The Zoan-type, man-made Devil Fruit…SMILE."

"I still can't believe it." Nami said with a slow head-shake. "I mean, if such a thing exists, the number of Devil Fruit eaters will keep multiplying!"

"That's right." Law said, completely missing the freaked out face Nami made. "Since it's man-made, however, it seems there are some risks involved." He let out a sigh. "But, like I said before, Kaido's inner-circle is made up completely of Devil Fruit users."

"Oooo." Luffy said with stars in his eyes, already looking excited.

"What we need to do is cut off their supply of Devil Fruits so they won't multiply anymore." Law said. "Once we do that, his forces, like I said earlier, will weaken and he'll be easier to take out."

"Which is where this Caesar Clown comes in, right?" Kid asked, looking over at Law.

"Correct." Law replied with a nod. "He's the one making the substance for the man-made Devil Fruit." He paused, rubbing his eyes. "And that substance is called SAD."

"Is it that hard to make the SAD thing?" Luffy asked, giving Law a curious look.

"Have any of you ever heard of Vegapunk?" Law asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"Isn't he some high-ranking scientist who works with the FBI?" Killer asked—the first time he's spoken in one of their meetings to date.

"Yes." Law answered. "He also was once Caesar's mentor, before Caesar was fired and put under arrest for running…questionable experiments on FBI cadets." Shaking his head, Law went on. "Anyway, before Caesar ran, he stole a lot of Vegapunk's research materials and started putting the findings to much different uses than they were intended for."

"SAD is one of them?" Nami asked.

Law nodded. "For making SAD, he just put Vegapunk's discovery of "lineage factor" into practice."

"So, to stop the man-made Devil Fruits from being produced, we need to take away the only man capable of making the substance needed for them." Kid concluded, looking over at Law, who nodded.

"But that's only half of it." Law said, crossing one leg over the other. "Once we have Caesar, there's no guarantee that'll actually _stop_ the production."

The others looked questionably at Law, waiting for him to elaborate.

"There is a factory manufacturing SMILEs somewhere on Dressrosa—" Law said, but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Where's Dressrosa?" Luffy asked.

"Dressrosa is located in the New World District." Law explained. "It's also Doflamingo's only territory." The others nodded, so Law went on. "We find that factory, and once its found, we need to destroy it. Then, Kaido's forces won't strengthen."

"Okay." Everyone said with comprehension.

"However," everyone looked back over at Law, "from what I could gather, Kaido's a professional businessman. I'm sure he'll retaliate."

"Which is why your roping Doflamingo into this." Kid said, finally understanding.

"Right." Law answered. "With Kaido so focused on Doflamingo, he won't waste his time worrying about what we're doing." Blowing out a breath, he added, "And that's when we'll launch our own attack."

"Any idea what that'll be?" Nami asked, a tad worried.

Law shrugged. "A few ideas, but nothing solid."

"We're thinking too far ahead." Luffy suddenly said, leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Law asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, we can't do much until we've successfully kidnapped Caesar, right?" Luffy asked, and was met with astonished nods. "So why don't we focus on getting that done before figuring out how to attack Kaido."

Though that's a good point, it just sounds weird coming from Luffy's mouth. He can be oddly observant and thoughtful when he wants to be.

"Straw Hat's right." Kid finally said, shaking off his shock. "We need to figure out how we're going to capture Caesar. Any ideas?"

"We need to learn more about him first." Law said, resting his chin in his hand. "And we need somewhere to keep him."

The room was silent before Zoro spoke up. "Luffy," said-Don turned to look at his Underboss. "Why don't we use the cellar?"

Nami's eyes lit up when she understood what Zoro was getting at. "That's actually not a bad idea." Looking over at the confused Dons, she elaborated. "There's an empty cellar underneath the basement of this Mansion that'd be a good place to keep Caesar. It's empty and secluded, so it'd be really hard for anyone to find him."

"We can have Franky make the room itself more secure and add a steel door with locks so he can't escape." Zoro added. "Make it into a jail cell."

"It'll need to be made out of Sea-Prism Stone." Law said, and the others looked at him with eyebrows raised (minus Kid, who has none). "Caesar is a Devil Fruit user."

"He is?" Luffy questioned. "What kind?"

"He has the Logia-type Gas-Gas Fruit." Law answered, leaning back. "So when we go after him, only Haki-users can do so. We'll also need Sea-Prism Stone handcuffs."

"Okay." Luffy nodded, scratching his chin. "Brook probably knows somewhere to get those, as well as where to buy a whole lot of Sea-Prism Stone Franky can use to build a secure cell."

"With that out of the way, all we'll need to do is capture Caesar." Kid said, stretching his legs out.

"Like I said, we need to learn more about Caesar." Law said. "Like his habits, his schedule, when he'll be alone and such."

"We also need to figure out where the factory making SMILE is." Nami added. "It wouldn't hurt to have a clue to its location."

"Which means someone will need to venture into Dressrosa." Law said, rubbing his face. He was just about to offer that his Family take that job when Luffy spoke up.

"Usopp and his gang can handle that." Luffy said, his gaze on Law, where he can see the tiniest bit of worry in his slate gray eyes. "I mean, you don't want to go there, right?"

Luffy managed to, once again, surprise everyone in the room.

"What…" Law trailed off, not sure how to word his question.

"I don't know how, but you have some connection with Doflamingo and his Family." Luffy said matter-of-factly, missing Law's—and everyone else's—shocked face. "It's alright if you don't want to tell us about it, but it'd probably be best to keep you out of Dressrosa."

Both Zoro and Nami gazed down at there Don, lips tilted up in amusement. Luffy always manages to surprise people with how perceptive and intelligent he truly is.

Law honestly doesn't know what to say to that. _How the hell did Straw Hat-ya figure that out? No one but my Family knows about the connection I have with that overgrown bird._

"Plus," Luffy went on like he didn't manage to render everyone speechless in surprise, "Usopp's Pirates are discreet. They don't get discovered unless they want it that way. They'll be perfect to poke around Dressrosa."

"Usopp's…_Pirates_?" Kid asked, latching onto to something normal.

"Don't ask." Nami muttered, shaking her head.

"Kid," said-Don looked over at Luffy. "Why don't you take the surveillance on Caesar?"

Kid wanted to ask when _Luffy_ was put in charge of everything, but decided against it; instead, he nodded. "Wire and his gang will take care of it."

"Law?" Luffy asked, looking back at the raven-haired Don.

"Yes?" he answered, still slightly shocked.

Luffy's smile widened. "Since this whole plan is yours, why don't you and your Family keep on Kaido?" Titling his head in thought, Luffy added, "You can also try to figure out the next step in the plan."

Law just nodded, leaning back in his chair as if exhausted.

Luffy was about to say something else when he suddenly bolted upright, something brushing against his Observation Haki, the other Haki-users—Zoro, Law, Kid, Killer—responding in kind.

"What?" Nami asked, looking at the five men. "What's wrong?"

"I…don't know." Luffy said, looking around as if expecting something to jump out. "I just—"

_WOOSH! BAM!_

A sound that sounded suspiciously like an explosion echoed through the Mansion, coming from the direction of the foyer, followed by the loud _BANG_ of the front door smashing against a wall. The three Dons bolted out of their chairs in surprise.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Kid shouted, looking around. "Is someone attacking?"

"Probably not." Luffy said, distracted, as he "tasted" the Haki this new person brought with them. After a few seconds, he recognized it, as did Zoro. He groaned. "Crap."

"What?" Law and Kid asked at the same time, looking at the young Don.

"I…think I know who's here." Luffy said, a little sheepish.

"Who?!"

_"Wait, stop! You can't go in there!"_ That was Sanji's voice. It sounded like it wasn't too far from the office. _"He's busy! Stop!"_ That sounded closer. _"Ace!"_

_Ace?_ the other two Dons thought, but before they could question Luffy, another explosion sounded, but this time, it was right in front of them.

Kid and Killer automatically dived to the side, even though the doors weren't moving in their direction; one's actually heading in Law's direction while the other flew toward Luffy. Law didn't even move, and when the door was nearly on top of him, Bepo moved swiftly, kicking the door right in the middle and breaking it into several pieces. Luffy, likewise, didn't move a muscle, and when the door was almost on him, Zoro already had Shusui out of his scabbard and sliced right down the center, sending the door flying off into two pieces on either side of the desk.

Once the dust and debris settled, everyone was able to clearly see the young man, maybe two or three years older than Luffy, standing in the doorway. He looks around 6'1" and has nape-length, shaggy ebony black hair with parted fringe that frames his face, obsidian eyes, light tan skin, an athletically lithe build, and freckles dotting his cheekbones. He's dressed in a white dress shirt with the top few buttons left undone under a black waistcoat, left open, with flame designs lining the hemline, black dress pants, an eyelet-studded orange belt, black combat boots, a red/white-striped bracelet around his left wrist, and a red beaded necklace hanging around his neck; dangling over his left hip is a green scabbard containing a dagger and on his head is an orange cowboy hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, a string of red beads sitting above the rim, and two long side straps hanging down the sides and meeting at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

Law and Kid's eyes widened when they finally placed the name and the appearance of the man standing in the doorway, and when both turned to ask Luffy how the hell he knew this guy, the new guy pounced.

Moving faster than the eye could follow, the ebony-haired man flew right in between the other two Dons, straight over the desk, and ended up tackling Luffy right to the ground. Luffy didn't have time to do anything but yelp as he was forced down onto the floor with a heavy weight on top of him.

"Luffy!" the man called out happily, wrapping his arms around Luffy's torso in a bear hug.

Now, usually, Luffy is excited to see his older brother—since he isn't able to do so very often—but Ace picked the worst possible time to come visit. Squirming under his brother's grip, he yelled, "Ace! Leggo! I don't have time for this!"

Ace, of course, ignored his younger brother as he tightened his arms even more.

Zoro and Nami, used to this action every time the elder D. brother came to visit, merely moved out of the way so they weren't bowled over in the resulting wrestling match that was about to take place. Law and Kid, however, were not used to this action, so they were staring perplexed at the squirming mass on the floor.

"Ummm…" Kid finally got out, looking at the two other Straw Hats. "Shouldn't you do something?"

"Nah, it's like this every time Ace comes to visit." Nami said dismissively.

The other two blinked before Law spoke up. "So, that _is_ Portgas D. Ace, correct? Underboss of the 2nd Division of the Whitebeard Family?"

Zoro and Nami just nodded in confirmation.

"Why is he _here_?" Kid asked, eyes still on the two D. brothers. "What's his connection to Straw Hat?"

"He's Luffy's older brother." Zoro answered, stepping back when a kick came to close to his shin.

**. . .**

_"What?!"_ Kid shouted.

"But—" Law started but was cut off.

"Not biological, of course." Nami said, resting a hand on her hip. "Luffy's grandfather adopted Ace when he was a baby and raised him alongside Luffy as his step-brother." Both Nami and Zoro knew the truth of Ace's birth, being the only two of the Straw Hats who do, and were sworn to secrecy awhile ago.

"And this?" Law asked, gesturing to the pile of Luffy and Ace.

"Ace is a _very_ overprotective brother." Nami said with an exasperated look.

"He also has a brother complex the size of the Six Districts combined, plus about three or four more." Zoro added, shaking his head.

That got the two questioning looks.

Nami sighed. "Even though he has to, being part of the Whitebeard Family, Ace hates to let Luffy out of his sight for too long." She paused. "It's been about two months since he last visited, his longest time yet. I'm honestly not surprised by this reaction."

"Off, off, OFF!" Luffy shouted, still struggling under his brother.

Ace gleefully ignored him.

Finally, Luffy got his feet underneath Ace, and after a quick glance to make sure no one's in the way, Luffy suddenly kicked his legs out, launching Ace off of him and sending him flying into the opposite wall with a loud _CRASH_.

"Finally!" Luffy groaned out, accepting Zoro's hand to pull himself up.

"You okay?" Nami asked, smirking lightly.

"Yeah, I'm good." Scowling over in Ace's direction, Luffy added loudly, "No thanks to Ace!"

He got a grumble in response.

Zoro frowned as he looked at the now-doorless doorway. "Franky is not gonna be happy." He glanced back at Luffy. "What is with your family and destroying our doors?"

"Huh?" That came from Ace, who was pulling himself out of the caved-in wall.

"Grandpa was here a little bit ago." Luffy explained, rubbing his head at the phantom pain.

"Fist of Love?" Ace guessed when he saw his brother rub his head.

Luffy let out a huff. "What else? It _still_ hurts, even after all these years."

Ace snorted before he squinted his eyes in thought. "I wonder why he's never come to visit me?"

"He said that Whitebeard probably wouldn't like it." Luffy said, plopping back down in his chair. "Count yourself lucky."

Ace chuckled. "I do." Then he looked over at Law, Kid, Bepo and Killer, like he was just noticing them. "When did you get here?"

The four almost fell to the floor in surprise.

"They were here before you arrived, Ace." Nami answered, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Luffy said, glancing at his brother. "We _were_ in the middle of a meeting, but you interrupted that when you blasted my doors down." Motioning to the two Dons, Luffy said, "This is Trafalgar Law, Don of the Heart Family, and Eustass Kid, Don of the Kid Family." Luffy paused. "Torao, Kid, this is my older brother, Ace."

Ace titled his head in consideration as he heard the names. "So it is true."

"Huh?" was the general question.

Leaning against the desk, Ace elaborated. "Rumor is that the Dons of the Straw Hat Family," he pointed at Luffy, "the Heart Family," he pointed at Law, "and the Kid Family," he pointed at Kid, "have made an alliance." Ace paused, looking at the three. "So I guess the rumors were right."

Luffy shrugged, unperturbed. "We have made an alliance."

"Why?" Ace asked, looking at his brother. "Is something wrong?"

Looking over at the other two Dons, he paused before glancing back at Ace. "We really need to finish up things here."

Nami stepped in. "Yes, so why don't you go to the kitchen and ask Sanji to fix you something?" She smiled. "Tell him I sent you."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything out of his brother right now, Ace nodded before pushing himself off of the desk, heading to the door. He _is_ a bit hungry and Sanji does cook the best food he's ever tasted. When he reached the doorless doorway, however, he paused and turned around, moving his gaze to the other two Dons.

"Just so you know," Ace said casually. "If either one of you do something to hurt my brother," he let flames dance threateningly on the tips of his fingers, "there'll be no bodies left for anyone to find." And with that said, he left the room.

Law and Kid were kind of scared shocked at that before they turned to look at the three Straw Hats.

Nami shrugged. "I told you he was overprotective."

* * *

**Well, was that any good? When I was writing this, it just occurred to me that (in the actual Anime) Law and Kid are older than Ace. Robin and Franky too. Kinda weird to think about. Oh, and some of the dialogue came from the Anime, so I wanted to say that I do not own any of it. How Law explained things made sense to me, so I went with it. Oh, and speaking of the Anime, its getting soooo good! I can't wait till Sabo shows up! That scene is gonna be ****sooooo good! Well, peace out!**


	7. Character Information!

**After much thought, I decided to add a character info page to the story. This gives you the facts about each character, and I also listed some of the territories. You don't have to read if you don't wanna. **

**FYI, pertaining to the territories and how I have them labeled, Cities are large areas with big populations (how cities usually are; think NYC-like), while Towns are smaller and contained with smaller populations.**

* * *

The Straw Hat Family

Territories: Dawn City; Foosha Town (includes Mt. Colubo area); Goa City (includes Gray Terminal); Gecko City; Syrup Town; Cuisine City (includes Baratie); Conomi City; Cocoyasi (town); Gosa (town); Loguetown; Little Garden (town); Drum City; Robelle Town; Gyasta Town; Cocoa Weed (town); Bighorn (town); Alabasta City (capital: Alubarna); Yuba (town); Rainbase (town); Nanohana (town); Erumalu (town); Katorea (town); Tamarisk (town); Suiren Town; Water 7 (city); Warship City; Sky City (capital: Skypiea); Angel Town; Birka (town); Weatheria City

(most of the Straw Hats' territories are theirs b/c they either saved them from outside oppressive forces or did something good to someone influential that lived there; everybody in the Straw Hats' territories love and respect them, actually enjoy being counted as Straw Hats' territory)

The Mansion (the Straw Hat Family's home base) is located on the edge of Foosha Town (which is Luffy's hometown; he likes it there b/c none of the citizens are afraid of him, since they've known Luffy since he was a child) - The brick, three-story, gated mansion contains 10 bedrooms, 9+ bathrooms, an 8 car garage, billiards room, gentleman's parlor, wine cellar, 21 seat home theater, custom cherry library, office, spa, and a gym. This home also includes a 3,800 sq. ft. carriage house attached to the main house (where some members of the Franky Gang live, if they don't have their own place), which can be accessed via underground tunnel. The property also include a pool with spa and a 2,899 sq. ft. pool house (where some members of the Rumbar Gang live, if they don't have their own place).

- Name: Monkey D. Luffy  
- Epithet: Straw Hat  
- Looks: medium-length, messy raven black hair with choppy forehead fringe; obsidian eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, a six-pack, and a V-shape of the torso; 5'8½"; a straw hat with a red band around it and a chin-string; a horizontal scar with two stitches underneath the left eye; a large X-shaped burn scar on the chest  
- Role: The Don/Boss; Inner-Circle  
- Age: 25  
- Special Capabilities: Capable Leader; Fighting Genius; Free-Fighting Style; Gum-Gum Fruit; Three Forms of Haki; Gears  
- Extra:  
expert in all martial arts, especially in karate and taekwondo  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
immune to poison  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
Conqueror's Haki: can render people or animals in his proximity unconscious (if they have a weak will)  
Second Gear: a technique that increases strength and overall speed  
Third Gear: uses air inflated into the bone structure to attack with massive limbs and strength  
- Weapon(s):  
Gum-Gum Fruit: a body made of rubber  
3 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament, Conqueror's  
- History: his backstory is exactly like it is in the actual Anime, except, replace pirates with Mafia; met Shanks (one of the 4 Capo di Capi Re) when he was 7 and was saved by him when a rival mob took Luffy hostage since he was so close with Shanks; Shanks left his straw hat with Luffy with the promise to return it when he becomes Capo di tutti Capi; has been friends with Zoro and Nami since he was fourteen (after Ace left) and decided to start his own Family a year after (even tho he was so young, that didn't stop him); met and befriended Usopp/Kaya, Sanji, and Chopper when he was sixteen after saving each of their towns; met Robin (at twenty) after saving Vivi from Crocodile (one of the "gvn't rat" Family Head) and Robin was (unwillingly) in Crocodile's Family, but after Luffy took him down, she joined him; met and befriended Franky when he was 22 after saving his town and welcomed the whole "Franky Gang" into the Family; met and befriended Brook at age 23 when he saved him from another "gvn't rat", Gecko Moriah, who was holding him and his family (Rumbar Gang) prisoner after they trespassed into his territory  
- Bounty: 580,000,000 berries

- Name: Roronoa Zoro  
- Epithet: Santoryu Demon  
- Looks: shortish, slightly slicked back and messy light leaf green hair; midnight green eyes; a tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, a six-pack, and a "square" shape of the torso; 5'11"; a vertical scar running down the left eye, keeping it closed; a massive stitched scar stretching from the left shoulder to the right hip; stitched scars circling around either ankle; three identical gold dangling teardrop earrings in the left ear  
- Role: Underboss/Second-in-Command; Inner-Circle  
- Age: 27  
- Special Capabilities: Powerful Master Swordsman; Santoryu; Kyutoryu; Two Forms of Haki  
- Extra:  
expert in kenjutsu (his fav, santoryu-style) and kendo  
effective hand-to-hand combatant (if needed)  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
complete lack of orientation  
- Weapon(s): 3 Katanas; 2 Forms of Haki (Observation, Armament)  
Wadō Ichimonji: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a silver edge; a pure-white hilt-wrapping with gray _menuki_, a golden elliptical guard, and a golden _kashira_ (pommel); the scabbard is painted white with a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)  
Kitetsu III: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a silver edge and a distinct blue _hamon_ (hardening line) that has the appearance of flames; its guard is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the dark brown hilt is wrapped in reddish-brown leather rope with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden _kashira_ (pommel); the scabbard is deep red and has two golden clasps in short succession around its middle and a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)  
Shusui: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a lighter black edge and a distinct dark red Kanemoto-style _hamon_ (hardening line) that has the appearance of sharp teeth; a pure-black hilt-wrapping with pale purple _menuki_, a golden guard that has flower-like edges, and a golden _kashira_ (pommel); the scabbard is black with dark red peace sign-like shapes from the opening to the bottom, a sage green (with white dots) _sageo_ (cord) wrapped around the upper-part, and a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)  
- History: his backstory is exactly like it is in the actual Anime, bounty hunter part included; met Luffy when he literally ran into him in the middle of the forest (where Luffy was still living and training) of Mt. Colubo after he got lost and Luffy saved him from being eaten by a giant bear (Zoro was going on no food or sleep for a week, so he was a little slow when responding to the sudden attack), Zoro was impressed and when Luffy told him about his dream, Zoro decided to join him and ended up staying in the forest with Luffy; extremely loyal to Luffy and one of the only known people able to calm him down  
- Bounty: 520,000,000 berries

- Name: Mandarina Nami  
- Epithet: Cat Burglar  
- Looks: wavy, hip-length tangerine orange hair with choppy forehead bangs and two chest-length strands framing the face; burgundy-colored eyes; a fair complexion; an athletically slender body with a large bust, a small waist, flared hips, a flat stomach, and lean legs; 5'7"; an indigo tattoo on the left deltoid, which represents a tangerine and pinwheel  
- Role: Consigliere/Chief Advisor; Inner-Circle  
- Age: 26  
- Special Capabilities: Bō Staff Fighter; Cartographer; Skilled Accountant; Thieving Expert; Weather Controller  
- Extra:  
expert in bōjutsu  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
multilingual  
master seductress: an expert in the field of seduction  
effective acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, and acrobat  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
skilled accountant: manages the Family's finances  
a math genius  
particularly good with directions  
skilled cartographer: loves to make and draw maps, and is extremely good at it; makes the maps of all the Straw Hats' territories  
- Weapon(s):  
Sorcery Clima-Tact: a tri-sectional cyan blue, metal bō staff; can control the weather at will; kept in three sections in a black band worn around the right upper-thigh  
- History: more or less the same back story as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia; met with Luffy and Zoro when she ran away from Arlong after he beat her for doing something wrong; after Nami (eventually) told the two about her past, they (well, Luffy) agreed to help free her, so Nami went back to Arlong, apologizing, when in reality, she was gathering everything she could so when the time came, they could take Arlong and his Family down; that day finally came after Usopp and Sanji joined the Straw Hats  
- Bounty: 410,000,000 berries

- Name: Tirador Usopp  
- Epithet: Sniper King  
- Looks: scapula-length ringleted black hair, kept in a low ponytail; dark brown eyes; a cinnamon complexion; a long nose; thick lips; an athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; 5'9½"; a black goatee; orange red-tinted sniper goggles (usually kept around his neck); orange headphones  
- Role: Caporegime of Information and Research (Usopp's Pirates); Sniper (in battle); Inner-Circle  
- Age: 25  
- Special Capabilities: Creative Inventor; Pop Green User; Skilled Artist/Sculptor; Tactical Wit; Versatile Arsenal; Exceptional Marksman  
- Extra:  
effective tactician: very effective strategist and tactician  
expert sniper: capable of hitting multiple targets in a few quick shots and directly hitting small targets in the greatest of distances  
exceptional marksmanship abilities with any weapon he picks up  
proficiency and discipline in shooting with a consistent grip and form  
impeccable eyesight  
"Usopp's Pirates" are particularly good at collecting info on the other Families/FBI and helping with research  
- Weapon(s):  
twin Beretta 92FS INOX Pistols (for close- and mid-range attacks)  
MD 50 Sniper Rifle (for off-hand long-range attacks)  
Serbu BFG-50A Sniper Rifle (for long-range sniper attacks)  
capable of using other guns  
Pop Greens (a special kind a bullet only he uses; same properties as the ones in the show)  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia; mother died when Usopp was 15; in a steady, long-term relationship with Kaya  
- Bounty: 405,000,000 berries  
- Usopp's Pirates: Pepper - a boy (19) with dark green hair in the shape of a green pepper; Carrot - a freckled boy (19) with short, spiky purple hair that covers his eyes and wearing a red hat; Onion - a boy (19) with straight brunet hair with a tuft sticking up at the top and tiny eyes behind square glasses

- Name: Cuire Sanji  
- Epithet: Black-Leg  
- Looks: medium-longish, scruffy golden-yellow blond hair that's kept brushed over the right side of the face; teal-blue eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; 5'11"; a dark goatee; stubble on the upper-lip; eyebrows that both form a spiral to the right  
- Role: Consigliere/Chief Advisor; Chef; Inner-Circle  
- Age: 27  
- Special Capabilities: Black-Leg Style; Two Forms of Haki; High Culinary Expertise; Martial Artist; Tactical Wit  
- Extra:  
expert in Capoeira, Tán Tuǐ, Taekwondo and Blood Leg  
expert tactician: very effective strategist and tactician  
multilingual  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
Sky Walk: kicks the air to jump higher, giving the appearance of flight  
always smoking a cigarette  
a major and incorrigible flirt  
has a strong sense of chivalry, because of which, he will never harm a woman  
uses his wit to help Luffy manage a lot of his business transactions  
- Weapon(s): His Legs/Feet; 2 Forms of Haki (Observation, Armament)  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia; Zeff was an old Mafia boss who's entire Family was killed, and after saving Sanji from the same accident that killed his Family, he opened his own restaurant, hiring ex-Mob people as chefs who'd either gotten out of jail or had their own Families that were killed; Luffy saved the town and the restaurant in particular from Don Krieg (the Family boss who had the territory at the time), when he tried to burn it down when Zeff refused to pay the "mob fee" everyone had to pay; Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp just happened to be eating there, passing through the city, when Krieg's men busted in and, already taking a liking to Sanji and Zeff, they kicked the Krieg Family's asses in less than 3 hours; Sanji left with the four of them the next day  
- Bounty: 510,000,000 berries

- Name: Tony Tony Chopper  
- Epithet: Doc  
- Looks: medium-length, shaggy golden brunet hair with messy forehead fringe; large dark brown eyes; a light tan complexion; a short, slim body covered in light muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; 5'7"; has a jagged scar under the left ear; a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it (worn over a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways white medical cross on the front)  
- Role: Doctor; Inner-Circle  
- Age: 23  
- Special Capabilities: Advanced Medical Skills; Animal Speech Comprehension; Free-Fighting Style; Reindeer-Reindeer Fruit; Kung-Fu; Rumble Ball; Wrestling  
- Extra:  
expert in kung-fu  
expert doctor  
possesses a vast knowledge of both medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparations of most remedies and ointments ranging from regular fruits, roots, and vegetables  
capable of administering surgery, blood transfusions, and resuscitation  
capable of turning into nine forms: Brain Point (human form); Walk Point (full reindeer); Heavy Point (hybrid form); Jumping Point; Guard Point; Arm Point; Horn Point; Kung-Fu Point; Monster Point  
- Weapon(s):  
Reindeer-Reindeer Fruit: ability to transform into a reindeer hybrid and a full reindeer at will  
Rumble Ball: increases Devil Fruit's fighting capabilities  
a blue backpack with a white sideways medical cross (medical pack)  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia; the kids constantly made fun of Chopper for eating a Devil Fruit, so he rarely left the house of his adoptive parents (Hiluluk and Kureha), who were the city's Doctors; his adoptive parents taught him everything they knew on being doctors and Chopper picked it all up quickly; Luffy and the other four saved his hometown from the commanding Mafia Family at the time, who ruled over the area like a dictator  
- Bounty: 150,000,000 berries

- Name: Nico Robin  
- Epithet: Devil Woman  
- Looks: straight, hip-length light black hair with two chin-length strands framing the face; sky blue eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically slender body with a large bust, a small waist, flared hips, a flat stomach, and long, lean legs; 6'2"; silver amber-tinted aviators (usually kept on top of her head)  
- Role: Consigliere/Chief Advisor; Assassin (if needed); Inner-Circle  
- Age: 34  
- Special Capabilities: Assassination; Expert Clandestine Operative; Free-Fighting Style; Flower-Flower Fruit; Historian; Poneglyph Reader  
- Extra:  
expert in judo  
expert tactician: very effective strategist and tactician  
multilingual  
expert spy: expert in espionage, stealth, disguise, and infiltration  
master seductress: an expert in the field of seduction  
assassin: an expert in killing without leaving a trace  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
has a vast knowledge of history and cultures  
one of the few people alive who can read the language written on Poneglyph tablets  
- Weapon(s):  
Flower-Flower Fruit: can spread her body parts on any surface, including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them  
- History: her mother, Nico Olvia, was killed when Robin was 10; was kidnapped by Crocodile a few years later and forced to work in his Family until Luffy came, defeated Crocodile and essentially freed her, so she joined the Straw Hat Family; owns an antique store, called Ohara Antiques, in Dawn City (a dream of hers), but it has a secret basement area, that's a combo bar, gambling house, and strip club/brothel (a speakeasy, so to speak) and favorite hangout for the Straw Hats, named the Thousand Sunny; a well-kept secret, not even the FBI knows where to find it, never suspecting that it'd be hidden by an antique store; ppl who want to enter have to either know the phrase code or have a special keychain that's given to regulars  
- Bounty: 480,000,000 berries

- Name: Cutty Franky  
- Epithet: Cyborg  
- Looks: swooped-up cyan blue hair; dark gray eyes; a light tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, a six-pack, and a "square" shape of the torso; 7'5½"; relatively large forearms with comparably smaller biceps; a blue star tattoo on either forearm; a metal-plated nose; a three-pronged chin; black triangular sunglasses (usually kept on his forehead)  
- Role: Caporegime of Enforcement and Collection (Franky Gang); Inner-Circle  
- Age: 36  
- Special Capabilities: Boxing; Cyborg Modifications; Engineer; Capable Enforcer; Versatile Arsenal; Skilled Inventor; Demolition Expert  
- Extra:  
expert boxer  
multilingual  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist cyborg functions  
an accomplished surgeon  
carpentry skills  
a skilled inventor  
a mastery of construction methods, engineering principles, carpentry and rigging skills of demolitions  
highly proficient in using hand and power tools  
- Weapon(s):  
Cyborg Body: to name a few…rockets, an extendable right arm, the ability to breathe powerful flames as well as being able to release powerful blasts of air from multiple parts of his body  
- History: he was severely injured in an accident that killed his parents, and, to survive, he rebuilt parts of his body using pieces of scrap metal, turning himself into a cola-powered cyborg with superhuman strength; joined up with the Straw Hats after they defended him, his gang and his city from the terrifyingly ruthless CP9, a secret organization run by the gvn't; Franky Gang are a loud, brash groups of ragtags and thieves, and are most regularly found in the center of Straw Hats threats and skirmishes  
- Bounty: 444,000,000 berries

- Name: Laboon Brook  
- Epithet: Soul King  
- Looks: a curly black afro; dark brown eyes; a pale complexion; a tall, thin/bony frame with light muscling, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; 9'1"; a curved scar on the forehead; dark brown lips; round, tinted glasses  
- Role: Caporegime of Alcohol/Drugs/Firearms (Rumbar Gang); Inner-Circle  
- Age: 42  
- Special Capabilities: Fast Swordsman; Fencing/Iaidō Style; High-Class Musician; Soul-Soul Fruit  
- Extra:  
expert in fencing and iaidō  
multilingual  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
a musician who is able to play any musical instrument (prefers either violin or guitar)  
manages most of the alcohol, drug, and firearm pedaling in the East Blue and parts of the Grand Line  
a gentlemanly individual, and his Family are all as smart and polite as he is  
- Weapon(s):  
Soul Solid: a shikomizue (cane sword) with a stainless steel, slender rapier-pointed blade and the cane covering purple; able to call forth the cold from the underworld  
Soul-Soul Fruit: allows him to control his very soul and manipulate it any way he wishes  
- History: relatively the same as the Anime, except replace pirates with Mafia and Brook never dies; joined the Straw Hats when they saved him and his gang from a "gvn't rat", Gecko Moriah, who was holding him and his gang (Rumbar Gang) prisoner for test subjects after they trespassed into his territory  
- Bounty: 433,000,000 berries

- Name: Jarabe Kaya  
- Epithet: Heiress  
- Looks: straight, waist-length pale blonde hair with parted bangs that frame the face; light brown eyes; an alabaster complexion; an athletically slender body with a normal bust, a small waist, flared hips, a flat stomach, and lean legs; 5'7"  
- Role: Associate; Usopp's Girlfriend  
- Age: 26  
- Special Capabilities: Fencing Style; Expert Medical Skills; Extremely Quick; Money Access  
- Extra:  
expert in fencing  
multilingual  
expert doctor  
possesses a vast knowledge of both medicine and medical drugs  
capable of administering surgery and resuscitation  
filthy rich  
- Weapon(s):  
a rapier: a 39", slender, double-edged straight blade; a complex, sweeping hilt with rings and a knuckle bow extending forward from the crosspiece, and a fat pommel secured to the hilt  
- History: both parents died when she was 15 in a car accident, leaving her alone in a manor with only her faithful servant and friend, Merry, as company; has known Usopp since they were children and always found him interesting and eventually found herself falling in love with him; she isn't part of the Family's main functions but she knows how to defend herself; usually fills the role of accepting deliveries for them and storing things in her large manor (away from prying eyes); also helps Chopper with the medical needs of the Family; both Nojiko and Viola live with her in her manor  
- House: a beautiful yellow, three-story manor with wide windows and elaborate white trimming all over, and a tall tree on the left side that stretches over to one of the side windows; surrounded by a tall, black iron fence on all sides with a gate at the front

- Name: Nefertari Vivi  
- Epithet: Sand Maiden  
- Looks: wavy, hip-length sky blue hair, held back by a clip, with two ear-length strands framing the face; coffee brown eyes; an alabaster complexion; an athletically slender body with a large bust, a small waist, flared hips, a flat stomach, and long, lean legs; 5'7"  
- Role: Associate  
- Age: 24  
- Special Capabilities: Kunai Knife Style; Expert Clandestine Operative; Extremely Agile; Government Access  
- Extra:  
expert in ninjutsu  
multilingual  
expert spy: expert in espionage, stealth, disguise, and infiltration  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
- Weapon(s):  
2 Kunai Knives: black rhombus-shaped blades and black handles wrapped in white tape with a ring on the pommel (for attaching a rope)  
- History: father, Cobra, is a high-level Government guy (think senator); she was kidnapped by Crocodile cuz her dad did something Crocodile didn't like, but (inadvertently) the Straw Hats ended up saving her; she now thinks of the Straw Hats as her closest friends, so she'll pass along things her dad learned from the gvn't to give them a heads up or a leg-ahead in something, and her father is fine with that (since he likes them as well); she isn't part of the Family's main functions but she knows how to defend herself

- Name: Riku Viola  
- Epithet: Ultraviolet  
- Looks: wavy, hip-length black hair with a lock hanging on the left side; copper brown eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically slender body with a large bust, a small waist, flared hips, a flat stomach, and long, lean legs; 5'10"; round, blue dangling earrings; a red rose pinned on the left side of the head  
- Role: Associate; Assassin; Thousand Sunny co-Manager and Bartender  
- Age: 32  
- Extra:  
expert in taekwondo  
multilingual  
expert spy: expert in espionage, stealth, disguise, and infiltration  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
an amazing dancer  
assassin: a master in killing without leaving a trace  
solely in-charge of the strip club/brothel portion of the Thousand Sunny and its workers  
- Weapon(s):  
Glare-Glare Fruit: allows her to form "goggles" via her fingers, which she can use to see through everything (akin to X-ray vision) and read the minds of others, as well as allow others to see into her memories in return; can also form tears from inside of her eyes and manipulate them into large whales to attack her targets  
a Beretta M9 Pistol  
- History: was forced to work for the Donquixote Family b/c of her Devil Fruit ability after Doflamingo killed her fiancé before she finally had enough and faked her own death, fleeing from Doflamingo; ended up in Goa City and running into Sanji, where, after a few kind words, she broke down and told him everything; when Sanji heard, he brought her to the Thousand Sunny, where the Family currently was, and told Viola to tell Luffy everything; once Luffy heard what happened, he automatically asked her to join his Family, where he promised to protect her, and she accepted; Luffy, after talking with Robin, made Viola the co-manger of the Thousand Sunny, in charge whenever Robin couldn't be there; she also works as a part-time assassin for the Family, if Robin or Nojiko aren't available/busy

- Name: Mandarina Nojiko  
- Epithet/Online Nickname: Mikan  
- Looks: wavy, scapula-length periwinkle blue hair with a dark red ribbon tied as a headband; teal eyes; a medium tan complexion; an athletically slender body with a large bust, a small waist, flared hips, a flat stomach, and lean legs; 5'9"; right arm and chest are heavily tattooed in indigo-purple with a heart at the center of the clavicle with two swirls coming off either side, an intricate set of swirls over the deltoid and bicep, and three rings circling right above the elbow with a ring of dots underneath; pale pink lipstick  
- Role: Assassin; Technology Expert  
- Age: 30  
- Special Capabilities: Spear Fighter; Thieving Expert; Assassination; Technology Expert  
- Extra:  
expert in sōjutsu  
expert tactician: very effective strategist and tactician  
multilingual  
expert spy: expert in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions  
assassin: a master in killing without leaving a trace  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
genius computer hacker: can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security  
- Weapon(s):  
a spear: a tri-sectional black metal five-foot tall spear haft with a sharp silver spearhead  
- History: Nami's older sister; when Luffy defeated Arlong, she was asked to join the Family and she accepted, at first serving as their technological wizard; she was then discovered to be pretty badass, able to kill quickly and efficiently, so she took assassin gigs for them if they came up

- Name: Domon Makino  
- Looks: straight, waist-length midnight green hair with two jaw-length strands framing the face; dark brown eyes; a fair complexion; an athletically slender body with a normal bust, a small waist, flared hips, a flat stomach, and lean legs; 5'8"  
- Age: 40  
- Extra:  
Owner/Runner of Party's Bar (another fav hangout of Straw Hats)  
Luffy's mother-figure  
proficient in jujitsu

* * *

The Heart Family

Territories: Micqueot Town; Lvneel City (those are the only names I could find from the North Blue)

Mansion (the Heart Family home base): A Tuscan-style gated estate that features a main house and detached guest house. The main house contains 5 bedrooms, 4 full and 3 half bathrooms, 2-story foyer with traditional staircase, formal living and dining rooms, gourmet kitchen, breakfast room, family room with informal dining area, home office, wine cellar and a 10-car garage with stainless steel walls and man cave. The guest house features 2 bedroom suites and a 2-car garage. Outdoor features include a motor court, covered verandahs, loggias, fountains, koi ponds, steam and a patio with swimming pool and spa.

- Name: Trafalgar Law  
- Epithet: Surgeon of Death/Death Surgeon  
- Looks: medium-length, messy, shaggy raven black hair with choppy forehead fringe and sideburns; slate gray eyes; a medium tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, a six-pack, and a V-shape of the torso; 6'3¼"; a scruffy black goatee; a pair of small gold hoops in either ear; on both hands are the letters **D**, **E**, **A**, **T**, and **H** tattooed in black on the back of each of the fingers; a black cross on the back of either hand; a black tribal-style heart tattoo covering the chest; a black heart tattoo on either deltoid; a black circle with protrusions in six directions and a smiley face in the center covering the upper-back and a smaller version on both forearms; a white spherical hat with a thick bill and dark brown spots along the bottom (resembles a Wool Skipper)  
- Role: The Don/Boss; Surgeon  
- Age: 32  
- Extra:  
expert in kenjutsu  
effective hand-to-hand combatant (if needed)  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, and acrobat  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
expert surgical skills  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Op-Op Fruit: allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura where he's capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside  
Kikoku: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 35.79" black blade with a silver edge; a lilac purple hilt-wrapping with purple _menuki_, a golden _kashira_ (pommel), and a large oblong-shaped guard coated with short white fur; the scabbard is black with white crosses from the opening to the bottom, a small piece of red rope tied near its opening with a pair of tassels hanging off, and a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 580,000,000 berries

- Name: Porter Bepo  
- Epithet: Bear  
- Looks: short, scruffy white hair; obsidian eyes; an alabaster complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; 9'  
- Role: Consigliere/Chief Advisor  
- Age: 29  
- Extra:  
expert in kung-fu  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, and acrobat  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
capable of turning into three forms: Brain Point (human form); Walk Point (full bear); Heavy Point (hybrid form)  
- Weapon(s):  
Bear-Bear Fruit, Model Polar Bear: ability to transform into a polar bear hybrid and a full polar bear at will  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 200,000,000 berries

- Name: Jean Bart  
- Epithet: Giant  
- Looks: waist-length, scruffy black hair with large sideburns; dark brown eyes; a dark tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; 9'3"; flame-shaped tattoos on the forehead; a scar running above the right eye  
- Role: Caporegime of Enforcement (Jean Family)  
- Age: 45  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, and acrobat  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
- Weapon(s): His Body  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia, and he was never a slave; his "Family" (the Jean Family) act as the enforcers for the Hearts Family  
- Bounty: 325,000,000 berries

- Name: Catala Shachi  
- Epithet: Toothy  
- Looks: shoulder-length, straight reddish-brunet hair; dark brown eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; 6'1"; black branch-like tattoos on either forearm; a blue hat with a red brim; black sunglasses  
- Role: Caporegime of Information and Research (Shachi Gang)  
- Age: 29  
- Extra:  
expert in kyūjutsu  
effective hand-to-hand combatant  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, and acrobat  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
high-class marksman  
Shachi Gang are particularly good at collecting info on the other Families/FBI and helping with research  
- Weapon(s):  
a collapsable recurve bow: capable of folding in on itself  
a leather wristband that attaches to a leather finger rest that then attaches to the middle finger  
a quiver kept on the back  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 250,000,000 berries

- Name: Manchot Penguin  
- Epithet: Arctic  
- Looks: cropped dark blond hair; dark brown eyes; a medium tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; 6'; a black cap with a yellow brim, a red pompon on top, and his name displayed on the front  
- Role: Caporegime of Alcohol/Drugs/Firearms (Penguin Gang)  
- Age: 28  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, and acrobat  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
manages most of the alcohol, drug, and firearm pedaling in the North Blue and parts of the Grand Line  
capable of turning into three forms: Brain Point (human form); Walk Point (full penguin); Heavy Point (hybrid form)  
- Weapon(s):  
Penguin-Penguin Fruit: ability to transform into a penguin hybrid and a full penguin at will  
His Body  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 245,000,000 berries

* * *

The Kid Family

Territories: Briss City; Centaurea Town; Torino City; Baterilla Town (those are the only names I could find from the South Blue)

Mansion (the Kid Family home base): The stone and shingle Colonial, gated mansion contains 6 bedrooms, 8 full and 4 half bathrooms, foyer with traditional staircase, formal living room with vaulted ceilings and fireplace, formal dining room with fireplace, double height main hallway/butler's pantry, gourmet kitchen, double height breakfast room, great room with wet bar, side staircase, crafts room, paneled home office with fireplace, billiards room with fireplace, gym, custom home theater with concession stand, wine cellar, 3-car garage and more. Outdoor features include terraces, swimming pool with spa, pool house, summer kitchen, BBQ with fireplace, and formal gardens.

- Name: Eustass Kid  
- Epithet: "Captain" Kid  
- Looks: long, spiked-up fire red hair; amber-colored eyes; no eyebrows; a light tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; 6'8"; a large scar that starts from the left side of the forehead and goes down the neck; a small scar that goes through the left eye; scars on the right forearm, left pectoral, and on the left side of the abdomen; left arm is entirely mechanical; a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on the forehead; a gold bangle around the right wrist  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Age: 29  
- Extra:  
effective hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, and acrobat  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Magnet-Magnet Fruit: manifests in two different abilities, both depicting repulsion and attraction of metals within his vicinity to be used as weapons  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament  
a dagger with a purple hilt-wrapping  
a Beretta M9 Pistol  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 580,000,000 berries

- Name: Hamada Killer  
- Epithet: Massacre Soldier  
- Looks: waist-length, spiky, wild blond hair; green eyes; a medium tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; 6'4"; a plain, white and light blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, and headphones on both the sides; a blond goatee; a scar on the left arm  
- Role: Underboss/Second-in-Command  
- Age: 33  
- Extra:  
expert in kobujutsu  
effective hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
1 Form of Haki: Observation  
a pair of hand-guards, which have very long detachable scythes connected to them  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 520,000,000 berries

- Name: Vale Wire  
- Epithet: Red Trident  
- Looks: buzz-cut dark brunet hair; dark brown eyes; a light tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; 7'4"; a dark brown headress worn like a cloak; a necklace with small axe blades on it  
- Role: Caporegime of Information and Research (Trident Gang)  
- Age: 35  
- Extra:  
expert in sōjutsu  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete and gymnast  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Trident Gang are particularly good at collecting info on the other Families/FBI and helping with research  
- Weapon(s):  
a dark red trident  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 330,000,000 berries

- Name: Okamura Heat  
- Epithet: Fire Breath  
- Looks: waist-length, shaggy silvery-blue hair; obsidian eyes; a light tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; 6'4"; mouth stretches to the sides of the face like a Glasgow smile; sunken eyes; visible bone ridges on the forehead; stitched scars at the chin, mouth-line, and the high point of the cheeks; thorn tattoos run along the shoulders, arms, and neck  
- Role: Caporegime of Enforcement (Fire Gang)  
- Age: 35  
- Extra:  
expert in kenjutsu  
can breathe fire  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete and gymnast  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
- Weapon(s):  
two swords: a straight silver blade, a gold cross hilt, and a round pommel  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 350,000,000 berries

- Name: Wikha Bass  
- Epithet: Boom  
- Looks: short, spiked-up black hair; dark blue eyes; a light tan complexion; a medium tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; 6'1"; a black gear-themed tattoo on either deltoid; a stitched scar running diagonally across the right cheek  
- Role: Caporegime of Alcohol/Drugs/Firearms (Bass Gang)  
- Age: 35  
- Extra:  
expert in jōjutsu  
a mastery of construction methods, engineering principles, carpentry and rigging skills of demolitions  
highly proficient in using hand and power tools  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete and gymnast  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
manages most of the alcohol, drug, and firearm pedaling in the South Blue and parts of the Grand Line  
- Weapon(s):  
a jō: a 4.2"-long black metal staff  
- History: OC  
- Bounty: 355,000,000 berries

* * *

The Red-Hair Family

- Name: Shanks Le Roux  
- Epithet: Red-Hair  
- Looks: shoulder-length, straight cherry red hair with parted forehead fringe; obsidian eyes; a medium tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; 6'2"; a short, scruffy beard; three diagonal scars across the left eye  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Age: 45  
- Extra:  
expert in all martial arts, especially in kenjutsu  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
multilingual  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
Conqueror's Haki: can render people or animals in his proximity unconscious (if they have a weak will)  
- Weapon(s):  
a daitō: a straight, single-edged black blade with a silver edge and pointed tip; a large, golden circular hand-guard; a green hilt; a dark blue scabbard  
3 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament, Conqueror's  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia; was in the Roger Family before Roger was executed, so he then created his Family; still has both arms; Luffy's role model  
- Bounty: 1,000,000,000 berries

- Name: Beckman Ben  
- Epithet: Warship  
- Looks: shoulder-length, slicked-back dark gray hair; obsidian eyes; a light tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; a large X-shaped scar on the left temple; a large X-shaped scar on the right inner-forearm; a stitched scar on the left outer-forearm  
- Role: Underboss/Second-in-Command  
- Age: 48  
- Extra:  
expert in gun fu  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
multilingual  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
M16 Assault Rifle  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 970,000,000 berries

- Name: Tirador Yasopp  
- Epithet: Cross-Hair  
- Looks: shoulder-length dark blond hair in dreadlocks; dark brown eyes; a light cinnamon complexion; an athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; thick lips; his name tattooed on the upper-right arm  
- Role: Caporegime; Sniper  
- Age: 45  
- Extra:  
expert sniper: capable of hitting multiple targets in a few quick shots and directly hitting small targets in the greatest of distances  
exceptional marksmanship abilities with any weapon he picks up  
proficiency and discipline in shooting with a consistent grip and form  
impeccable eyesight  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
- Weapon(s):  
M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia; Usopp's father  
- Bounty: 880,000,000 berries

- Name: Lucky Roo  
- Epithet: Meat Rack  
- Looks: buzz-cut dark brunet hair; obsidian eyes; a light tan complexion; a round, muscular body; light brown goggles worn over the eyes; a green bandana with white stripes worn over the head  
- Role: Caporegime  
- Age: 49  
- Extra:  
effective hand-to-hand combatant  
effective marksman  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
always seen eating a rack of meat  
- Weapon(s):  
Flintlock Pistol  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 860,000,000 berries

* * *

The Whitebeard Family

- Name: Edward Newgate  
- Epithet: Whitebeard  
- Looks: bald; yellow eyes; a medium tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; a white crescent-shaped mustache; many scars running along the chest; a long, ploughed face; many wrinkles around the eyes  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Age: 72  
- Extra:  
expert in all martial arts  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
multilingual  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
Conqueror's Haki: can render people or animals in his proximity unconscious (if they have a weak will)  
- Weapon(s):  
Tremor-Tremor Fruit: able to create powerful shock waves by shattering the air like glass  
a bisento: a brown/black-striped pole ending in a spherical edge, and a curved, large blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding on the blade itself  
3 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament, Conqueror's  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia; still alive  
- Bounty: 1,000,000,000 berries

- Name: Fushichou Marco  
- Epithet: The Phoenix  
- Looks: short yellow blond hair arranged like palm tree leaves; dark brown eyes; a light tan complexion; a medium tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; some stubble around the chin; a dark blue cross and crescent moon mustache symbol tattoo covering the chest; a sleepy expression on his face  
- Role: Underboss of the 1st Division; Second-in-Command  
- Age: 30  
- Extra:  
expert in taekwondo  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
multilingual  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Phoenix-Phoenix Fruit: enables him to transform into a phoenix or phoenix hybrid at will; regeneration; generates blue phoenix flames  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament  
a regular-looking katana  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 970,000,000 berries

- Name: Portgas D. Ace  
- Epithet: Fire-Fist  
- Looks: nape-length, shaggy ebony black hair with parted forehead fringe that frame the face; obsidian eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, a six-pack, and a V-shape of the torso; 6'1"; freckles across the cheekbones; a black tattoo that spells "ASCE" vertically on the left upper-bicep with the "S" crossed out; a dark blue cross and crescent moon mustache symbol tattoo covering the back  
- Role: Underboss of the 2nd Division  
- Age: 28  
- Extra:  
expert in all martial arts, especially in karate and taekwondo  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
Conqueror's Haki: can render people or animals in his proximity unconscious (if they have a weak will)  
has a reputation of being a _very_ overprotective older brother with a brother complex (anybody who hurts Luffy is sentenced to death in his eyes)  
- Weapon(s):  
Flame-Flame Fruit: becomes the element of fire and controls the flames from his body  
a dagger (a silver double-edged blade; a brown curved leather hilt)  
3 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament, Conqueror's  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia; still alive  
- Bounty: 950,000,000 berries

- Name: Thurston Jozu  
- Epithet: Diamond  
- Looks: black hair arranged in stripe-like patterns; dark brown eyes; a dark tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; a long face; a beard arranged in stripe-like patterns  
- Role: Underboss of the 3rd Division  
- Age: 36  
- Extra:  
expert in judo  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Diamond-Diamond Fruit: allows him to transform parts and most likely all of his body, into diamond  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 930,000,000 berries

- Name: Madno Thatch  
- Epithet: Pompadour  
- Looks: copper brunet hair arranged in a pompadour style; dark brown eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; a black goatee; a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye  
- Role: Underboss of the 4th Division  
- Age: 37  
- Extra:  
expert in kenjutsu  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
a sword: a straight silver blade, a gold cross red hilt, and a round pommel; a black scabbard  
1 Form of Haki: Observation  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 900,000,000 berries

- Name: Takatsuka Vista  
- Epithet: Flower Sword  
- Looks: ear-length, curly black hair; dark brown eyes; a medium tan complexion; an athletic body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders and chest, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; a curly black mustache; gold studs in each ear  
- Role: Underboss of the 5th Division  
- Age: 43  
- Extra:  
expert in kenjutsu  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
two sabers: a straight, single-edged black blade with a silver edge and a pointed tip; a gold circular hand-guard and pommel; a purple hilt; dark red scabbards  
1 Form of Haki: Observation  
- History: relatively same backstory as the Anime, replacing pirates with Mafia  
- Bounty: 910,000,000 berries

* * *

Seven Condottieros

- Name: Dracule Mihawk  
- Epithet: Hawk-Eye  
- Looks: short, spiked-back black hair with sharp sideburns that point upwards; bright yellow eyes ringed by gold, the colors separated by a thin black line; an alabaster complexion; an athletic body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders and chest, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; 6'6"; a black mustache; a thin black beard; a gold cross necklace  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Family: Hawk-Eye Family  
- Age: 49  
- Extra:  
expert in kenjutsu and kendo  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Kokutou Yoru: a 7', single-edged, black blade with a slight curve at the end; a bandage-wrapped hilt with a golden cross-guard decorated by blue and green jewels and a large jewel over the pommel; resembles a large cross  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament

- Name: Don Quixote Doflamingo  
- Epithet: Heavenly Demon  
- Looks: short yellow blond hair; obsidian eyes; a tan complexion; an athletic body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders and chest, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; 10'; gold hoop earrings; curved, thin white sunglasses with red lenses  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Family: Donquixote Family  
- Age: 47  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
String-String Fruit: grants the ability to manipulate strings  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament

- Name: Bartholomew Kuma  
- Epithet: Tyrant  
- Looks: shoulder-length, curly black hair; obsidian eyes; a chocolate brown complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "round" shape of the torso; a long, protruding chin; clear-mirrored lenses; a gray hat with rounded ears and covered in black paw-like prints; a purple bible; a "PX-O" tattoo at the base of the throat  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Family: Kuma Family  
- Age: 53  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Paw-Paw Fruit: gives him paw pads which give him the power to "push" anything, including the air around him, allowing him to not only defend himself from attacks but also to push objects at great speed  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament

- Name: Boa Hancock  
- Epithet: Snake Princess  
- Looks: hip-length, straight black hair with two chin-length strands framing the face; dark blue eyes; a fair complexion; an athletically slender body with a large bust, a small waist, flared hips, a flat stomach, and long, slender legs; a high forehead; long, voluminous eyelashes; a pair of golden earrings that resemble snakes  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Family: Kuja Family  
- Age: 37  
- Extra:  
expert in taekwondo  
effective hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
Conqueror's Haki: can render people or animals in his proximity unconscious (if they have a weak will)  
- Weapon(s):  
Love-Love Fruit: can turn anyone with "dirty thoughts" into stone  
Salome: an extra large white snake with red marks on its body and a yellow belly that wears a skull with blue hair jutting out of the back and a constant smile  
3 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament, Conqueror's

- Name: Star Buggy  
- Epithet: The Star Clown  
- Looks: long blue hair; obsidian eyes; a tan complexion; an athletic body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders and chest, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; big, red nose; crossbones go down the forehead to below the eyes; two pink lines pointing up over the eyes; red lipstick  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Family: Buggy Family  
- Age: 45  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Chop-Chop Fruit: allows him to separate his body parts and control them independent of each other  
Knives: black blade with a silver edge; red hilts; gold circular guard; gold pommel  
1 Form of Haki: Observation

- Name: Baroque Crocodile  
- Epithet: Desert King  
- Looks: nape-length, slicked back deep black-purple hair; obsidian eyes; a pale complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; deep set drooping eyes framed by wrinkles; thin eyebrows; a long stitched scar above the nose that stretches across the face; a large hook made from a tough gold alloy replacing the left hand; a single gold hoop earring in the right ear; several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Family: Baroque Family  
- Age: 52  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Sand-Sand Fruit: allows him to become, generate and manipulate sand  
1 Form of Haki: Observation

- Name: Gekko Moriah  
- Epithet: Leek  
- Looks: flame-shaped purple hair; obsidian eyes; a pale blue complexion; a tall, fat, and stubby body; two horns protruding from the sides of the forehead; stitches running down vertically from the top of the face and down the neck; a long, thick neck; pointed ears; pointed teeth  
- Role: The Don/Boss  
- Family: Thriller Bark Family  
- Age: 56  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
effective in kenjutsu  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Shadow-Shadow Fruit: allows him to manifest and control shadows as physical beings  
a giant pair of scissors  
1 Form of Haki: Observation

* * *

FBI

- Name: Ishimori Sengoku  
- Epithet: Saint Sengoku; The Resourceful General  
- Looks: a large black afro; dark brown eyes; a medium tan complexion; an athletic body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders and chest, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; a long, black braided beard; a black mustache; black-rimmed glasses  
- Role: Director  
- Age: 74  
- Extra:  
expert in martial arts  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
world class investigator: trained in the art of observation, perception, deductive reasoning, and interrogation  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Human-Human Fruit, Daibutsu Model: the ability to turn into a moving daibutsu  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament

- Name: Monkey D. Garp  
- Epithet: Garp the Fist  
- Looks: short, slightly spiky gray hair; blue eyes; a medium tan complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; a gray mustache; a gray beard; a stitched scar around the left eye  
- Role: Deputy Director  
- Age: 74  
- Extra:  
expert in martial arts, specifically in boxing  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
multilingual  
superhuman strength  
has incredible durability and pain-tolerance  
world class investigator: trained in the art of observation, perception, deductive reasoning, and interrogation  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
Conqueror's Haki: can render people or animals in his proximity unconscious (if they have a weak will)  
- Weapon(s):  
Hand-to-Hand Combat  
3 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament, Conqueror's

- Name: Sakazuki Akainu  
- Epithet: Magma  
- Looks: short black hair; brown eyes; a fair complexion; a tall, athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; square-shaped face; pronounced facial features; a light blue tattoo containing numerous images of flowers integrated into its design on the left side of the chest; a tattoo with flame-shaped edges that extends from the left shoulder to the hip, covering part of the back and ribs; a black sword tattoo on the right deltoid  
- Role: Executive Assistant Director  
- Age: 55  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
world class investigator: trained in the art of observation, perception, deductive reasoning, and interrogation  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Magma-Magma Fruit: allows him to control, create, or transform into magma  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament

- Name: Kuzan Aokiji  
- Epithet: Ice  
- Looks: curly black hair cut to chin-length that fans out at the tips; brown eyes; a dark tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; a thin black mustache; a black beard  
- Role: Executive Assistant Director  
- Age: 49  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
world class investigator: trained in the art of observation, perception, deductive reasoning, and interrogation  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Ice-Ice Fruit: allows him to control, create, or transform into ice  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament

- Name: Borsalino Kizaru  
- Epithet: Glint  
- Looks: short, styled black hair; brown eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; a thin black beard; a moderate amount of wrinkles on the face; gold amber-tinted sunglasses  
- Role: Executive Assistant Director  
- Age: 58  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
world class investigator: trained in the art of observation, perception, deductive reasoning, and interrogation  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
- Weapon(s):  
Glint-Glint Fruit: allows him to control, create, or transform into light  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament

- Name: Dulcie Smoker  
- Epithet: White Hunter  
- Looks: short, slicked back white hair with the sides cut short; copper brown eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletic body covered in muscle with broad shoulders, a rectangular waist, and a "square" shape of the torso; a scar on the right side of the chest; a scar that extends from the forehead to the right eye and tapers off to the side of the face  
- Role: Special Agent-in-Charge (SAC)  
- Age: 44  
- Extra:  
expert hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
world class investigator: trained in the art of observation, perception, deductive reasoning, and interrogation  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
assigned to the Straw Hat Family case  
- Weapon(s):  
Plume-Plume Fruit: allows him to control, create, or transform into smoke  
a Sea Prism Stone-tipped jitte  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament

- Name: Rial Tashigi  
- Epithet: Swordswoman  
- Looks: waist-length, straight dark blue hair pinned up by a clip with two shoulder-length strands framing the face and a few strands covering the forehead; dark brown eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically slender body with a large bust, a small waist, flared hips, a flat stomach, and lean legs; rectangular red spectacles  
- Role: Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge (ASAC)  
- Age: 29  
- Extra:  
expert in kenjutsu and kendo  
effective hand-to-hand combatant  
expert tactician: very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
world class investigator: trained in the art of observation, perception, deductive reasoning, and interrogation  
Armament Haki: an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
assigned to the Straw Hat Family case  
- Weapon(s): Katana; Haki  
Shigure: a green hilt-wrapping with white _menuki_, a golden rounded four-petaled guard, and a golden _kashira_ (pommel); a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a silver edge; scabbard is elaborate, with the first half being green and bumpy designed, the second half is white and smooth, and there are circular designs embedded along the entire length  
2 Forms of Haki: Observation, Armament

- Name: Solusod Coby  
- Epithet: Flash  
- Looks: nape-length, messy bubblegum pink hair; obsidian eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; a cross-shaped scar above the right eye; round, purple glasses (kept on forehead); a lime green bandana with white flower patterns  
- Role: Supervisory Special Agent  
- Age: 25  
- Extra:  
expert in martial arts, especially in karate  
expert tactician: very effective strategist and tactician  
multilingual  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
cat-like reflexes, balance, agility, speed, and instincts  
world class investigator: trained in the art of observation, perception, deductive reasoning, and interrogation  
Observation Haki: a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence  
Shave Technique: move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power  
Tempest Punch: start by punching at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body  
Helmeppo's partner  
friend of the Straw Hat Family (tho only Garp and Helmeppo know this fact)  
- Weapon(s): Observation Haki; Six Powers

- Name: Morgan Helmeppo  
- Epithet: Slasher  
- Looks: scapula-length, golden blond hair, held back by a barrette; obsidian eyes; a light tan complexion; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a V-shape of the torso; an odd-looking blue visor  
- Role: Supervisory Special Agent  
- Age: 27  
- Extra:  
expert in martial arts, especially in kenjutsu  
expert tactician: very effective strategist and tactician  
multilingual  
expert acrobat: an Olympic-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist  
world class investigator: trained in the art of observation, perception, deductive reasoning, and interrogation  
Coby's partner  
- Weapon(s):  
2 kukri knives: a silver highly curved, inwardly, blade with a notch at the base; a brown hardwood handle; a leather scabbard


End file.
